Papa Don't Preach
by maramarie
Summary: Harry and Draco are dating,Hermione and Ron don't know about the dates but don't like Harry's friend, Harry now has to deal with touch tempers, then one day things change and he has to explain to his Papa what he was thinking the night he lost it all!
1. Papa is going to kill me

**_WARNINGS M/M Male Pregnancy, M/M Sex!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything It all belongs to it's original owner!_**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Harry's Parents are dead! They finished off Voldamort, Sirius has taken Harry in and has been raising him since he was one, Harry calls him Papa._**

Harry walked beside Draco wondering if he had completed his Potions essay. He sighed he would have to check at lunch, it wasn't due until tomorrow so he had time.

"So, you looking forward to Christmas break?' Draco asked as they moved to their NEWT Transfiguration's class.

"Who doesn't looking forward to Christmas break?" Harry laughed as they sat down in class with the other Slytherins. Harry was the only Gryffindor that was allowed to sit with the snakes, Draco saw to that.

"I know." Draco smiled as the class became quiet.

Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry and sighed they did not see what Harry's attraction to Draco was and if Lucius found out, they were certain that he would not be pleased even if they were just friend.

"Ron?' Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?" Ron whispered back as he copied notes from the black board.

"Do you ever get the feeling that Harry and Draco are more that friends?" she asked softly as she glanced over at them.

Ron followed her gaze. "Yes, I do. Do you think we have lost him?"

"I don't know." she became silent when Professor McGonagall glanced their way.

Harry was silently taking notes beside Draco ignoring the looks from the Gryffindors; he was used to it by now, and did not care if they felt as if he was betraying them by befriending Draco. Truth be told they were more than friend but only one person knew.

Draco looked over at what Harry was writing and nudged him to point out that he had missed a key point in the lecture.

"Thanks." Harry whispered as they were split up to begin to try to change into there animagus forms.

"Come on Harry." Draco chuckled earning him a glare from Hermione and Ron.

Harry looked at him and closing his eyes focused inward and concentrate. He felt his body shift, a little pain, he ignored it and held the concentration, he didn't need to lose his focus. He felt the pop and opened his eyes realizing he was looking up at Draco; he had done it, before Hermione! He looked around as McGonagall moved over beaming.

"Excellent, Twenty points to Gryffindor!" She gazed down at a Kitsune Fox with five tails. "A Kitsune that is rare Mr. Potter. All right chance back."

Harry blinked up at her and after a moment, he was back to his normal self. "That was wicked, I could hear better, and my sense of smell was incredible." he smiled at Draco.

"All right, my turn!" he grinned and closed his eyes to focus down as Harry did.

"Just relax and let it flow." Harry smiled.

Hermione and Ron were struggling with it, and by the end of class Harry and Draco, who was a gray Kitsune, were the only ones who had achieved the transformation.

Harry was on cloud nine. "That was so cool." he walked beside Draco with a light step.

"Come on we need to finish Snapes, essay."

"I'll catch up." Harry smiled and hung back to talk to Hermione and Ron. "Hey guys.

"Hey." Ron grumbled.

"Oh come on, it's a class."

"Yeah another one that you and that snake are better at than us." Hermione said bitterly.

"Don't call him that!" Harry glared. "He's not that bad, you won't even talk to him, so you don't know him." Harry glared at his life long friends, feeling hurt.

"He is a snake, bastard and a spoiled brat, what more is there?" Ron walked ahead of them. "Are you certain that you know him Harry?"

Harry stopped walking. "I know him better than you do." he said softly looking hurt.

Hermione looked at Harry. "I hope you know what you are doing Harry." she said softly as she walked away with Ron.

Harry watched them go, upset and angered at his friends, why couldn't they see his side. He knew Draco, they had been together, undercover, for two years now. He knew ever inch of Draco's body and mind, they had no secrets. Harry had even given Draco something that he had given no one else, his virginity.

FLASHBACK!!!

Draco smiled softly. "Are you certain Harry?" Harry pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "Yes," he breathed softly. "I want you..." he reached for the lube that he had kept beside the bed.

"I never thought you would have this." Draco took it and nibbled on his ear. "Have I created a bad boy?"

Harry gasped softly. "Yes, and I want to go further, I don't care about my Papa's advice, I want you..." He moaned.

Draco closed the bed curtains and silenced the area. "I know Harry, I will be gentle, I promise."

Harry pulled him close their erections rubbing together. "I know." he whispered as he latched onto his ear and started to undress him.

Draco waited a moment before helping Harry out of his clothing and slowly laid him down. He smiled seeing the lust and hunger in Harry's beautiful green eyes. He smiled and kissed his way down Harry's body. "I guess we better not leave visible marks..." he groaned.

Harry moaned. "As long as we can cover them..." he hinted.

Draco ginned and latched on to the skin on his inner thigh.

Harry moaned and squirmed his breathing becoming erratic. He reached down and ran his hands through his blond hair. "Don't stop..." he moaned.

Draco grinned and pulled back "That looks good." he looked at him and noticed that Harry was at full attention. He grinned and lowered his hot mouth over his leaking erection.

"Oh HELL..." Harry gasped out trying to keep himself form bucking upward.

Draco looked up into those green eyes and dove down again as one hand, slick with lube, moved lower and slowly entered him. "Relax." He murmured.

Harry closed his eyes and let the pleasure assault his body. "Draco, please..."

Draco finished preparing him and moved to enter him while he fisted his erection. "Relax, this may sting..." he whispered and slowly pushed into him.

Harry's back arched and his eyes closed in sheer ecstasy. "Oh yes..." he panted as Draco fully sheathed himself inside of him.

"OH God, your, so tight, so warm..." he moaned closing his eyes.

Harry moved his hip encouraging him to move and it wasn't long before they were lost in passion and screaming their release.

END OF FLASHBACK!!

Harry rounded the corner, that first time had been so wonderful. Draco had been so loving, so patient with him that Harry had begged him shamelessly for more. He would never have given Draco his soul if he didn't know him, and if it came down to choosing between him and his friends he knew which way he was going to jump. He loved Draco and would do anything to protect him.

"Hey there, what's wrong?' Draco asked seeing that Harry was upset.

"It's nothing, Hermione and Ron and pissed off but they'll get over it." He said as they moved to a quite spot in the library.

Draco pulled out the books for potions and sat to assist Harry in getting the assignment done.

Harry sighed after a time. "We should go to dinner." he said softly.

Draco sighed. "But it's so peaceful, no yelling, no arguing."

"At least you're not at the Gryffindor table." He pointed out looking away.

Draco place a hand on his shoulder. "They better not hurt you..."

"They are just angry; they usually don't talk to me. I really don't belong anymore, and I just can't wait until the end of the year, and we are done."

Hermione looked over at the entryway to the grand hall and groaned seeing Harry and Draco walking in together. They parted ways and Harry moved over.

"May I join you?' Harry asked softly as Ron moved to take his seat.

"I don't care" she sighed as Ron filled his plate with food and sat down beside his girlfriend.

Harry sighed and filled his plate but didn't really eat it; he found that he was just not that hungry any more.

"Not hungry?' Hermione asked watching him.

"It's hard to eat lately." he whispered softly. "I just wish I wasn't losing my two best friends over this madness." he said changing the subject, he did not want Hermione giving him the third degree about eating right now. Truth be told for the past week he hadn't been eating well and lately he was feeling sick and couldn't eat.

Hermione sighed. "We don't want to lose you but I refuse to be friends with that boy." she glared angrily.

Ron looked up at him." I stand with her, sorry mate, dump him and you can have us back"

"So, because he is a Slytherin, you won't talk to him?"

"Yep." Ron said firmly.

"Fine!" Harry stood abruptly and taking a sandwich moved to leave.

"Harry wait!" Hermione called starting to stand up.

"I will talk to you when you come around." he said and turned top leave. He was almost to the door when the dizziness hit, he stopped and tried to regain his footing. He looked around a moment, disoriented and feeling as if he was going to be sick he tried to move for the door when his world went black.

Draco watched a moment standing when he realized that something was wrong. He slowly started to move to Harry and broke out into an all out run when he noticed that Harry had blacked out. He dove and saved Harry from hitting the floor as teachers and Madam Pomfrey rushed to their side.

Harry woke not really remembering what had happened. He groaned and opened one eye to see a very anxious Draco.

"Harry?' Draco brushed his hair way from his forehead. "Harry?" he called again seeing that he was waking up. "Madam Pomfrey?" He called out to the school nurse.

Harry opened his eyes as Madam Pomfrey moved to him, "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked as he sat up.

"Sore. What happened?" he whispered.

"You passed out when you were leaving the hall..." Draco explained.

"Why?" Harry asked looking at the nurse for an explanation.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I should speak to you alone about it." she said softly, looking worried.

"No, Draco stays. He is my only friend right now." Harry said firmly.

Madam Pomfrey did not look pleased but nodded. "Well, it would appear that you are two months pregnant, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at her as if he hadn't heard her right. "What?"

"Your pregnant." she repeated.

Harry looked at her and then Draco and began to cry. "Papa's going to kill me..." he sobbed heart broken as Draco gathered him into his lap.

"Do you know who the father is?" She asked worried.

"I do."

"You need to tell him." she said not realizing that the baby's father sat beside him.

"I will, I just need time..." Harry whispered.

"I'll leave you to think about this. If you need me call for me." she stood and left.

When Harry was certain that she was out of hearing range he snuggled into Draco's arms crying. "I'm sorry.

Draco held him. "It's not all your fault. It take two, Harry." he whispered. "We'll figure this out I promise." he kissed the top of his head and just held him.

Two days later Harry was released from the hospital wing with daily potions and instructions. He was grateful that Christmas break was close; he needed time to think about this.

Draco had come by to see him that morning and helped him get caught up on his schoolwork.

Harry sighed as he made his way to the tower; no one had come to see him but Draco so he was surprised to see Hermione standing on the other side of the fat lady.

"Hermione?"

"Hey Harry. How are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm better, nothing serious." he said looking away from her.

"Are you sure. I want to help." She moved to him. "Please Harry, I still think of you as a friend, I know what I said was harsh but, please talk to me."

Harry looked at her. "Promise that you will not tell any one?"

"I swear." She vowed looking troubled.

Harry sighed as they sat by the fire. "I'm pregnant." He said not looking at her.

Hermione looked at him and gasped. "Harry, your too young for a child."

"Well what do you want me to do?" he demanded.

"Have you thought of adoption?" she asked clearly worried.

Harry looked hurt. "I will not give my baby away!" he stood and left before he said something he would regret.

TBC


	2. Freindly Advice, Telling Sirius

Harry got through his classes and made his way to the Astronomy tower, he needed to be alone, and he needed to think. He sighed and sat on the ledge of the window looking out at the grounds. What was he going to do? He remembered his Papa tell him to stay away from Draco. He hadn't listened he and Draco became friends almost immediately after they started school. He looked around, he wanted this to work, but Sirius was not fond of Lucius or Draco. He knew he was in for it when he got home for Christmas break. He just prayed that Sirius wouldn't stop loving him. One tear slide down his cheek as he thought of losing his Papa's love and respect. He loved Sirius and didn't want to hurt him. He looked out remembering all the things that he had done with him.

FLASHBACK!

Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled as they walked along the nature trail.

Sirius smiled and took his hand. "Harry look." he pointed into the stream showing him the fish that swam past them.

"Cool, maybe we'll catch some today." Harry smiled as he set up to cast out his line. "Help?" he asked softly as his line tangled.

Sirius chuckled and stepped up behind the little boy and wrapped his hands around his smaller ones to help him cast his line.

Harry and Sirius had fished all day and while they didn't catch anything thing, they had a wonderful time and went home soaked and sun burned.

END OF FLASH BACK!!!

Harry wiped the tears. "What am I going to do?' he asked out loud.

Draco looked at Blaise and sighed. "I know I love him, Blaise."

"Then why don't you go for it?"

"My father, he hates Sirius. I don't know why, but he does." Draco sighed as the moved into the hall for dinner.

Blaise looked at Draco shocked "It wasn't all ways like that, my uncle went to school when they did and he said they were..like you and Harry."

Draco turned to him. "What?"

"Yeah, he said in their sixth year something happened and when they came back from holiday they split up." he whispered.

Draco frowned softly. "I wonder what happened." He whispered looking for Harry. "Harry's not here."

"I'll go talk to him, I know where he is." Blaise grinned, he knew Harry like to think in the air, so to speak.

"Thank you." Draco smiled and moved off to get his dinner.

Harry looked over at the stairs and sighed. "Hey Blaise."

"I knew you were up here." he grinned. "Are you all right?" He asked worried for his friend.

"I don't know. I want the baby, I want it so bad." he whispered.

Blaise moved to him. "Then what's the problem?"

"My Papa. He's going to be so angry. He told me to stay away from Draco, he told me not to have anything to do with him." he looked away. "Then Hermione says I should give the baby up.."

"Sirius will still love you, he will be upset, that's just how parents are; but he will love you." Blaise said reassuringly. "And as to Hermione, ignore her. She has no clue as to what is best for you two. Only you do!" he said firmly. "And Draco told me today that he wants to marry you." he smiled.

Harry looked at him shocked. "Really?"

Blaise smiled. "Yes, my friend, now come to dinner before I make you."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Blaise." He rose and followed him out of the Astronomy tower.

Ron pelted up the hall and rounded the corner and with a spoken password, he ducked into the common room. "Hermione?"

"Yes." she moved to him and he pulled her out of the room and to the boy's dorm. "What's wrong?"

"I just over heard Draco and Blaise. They were talking about Harry. They said he's pregnant!" he looked at her with rage written on his face.

Hermione sighed. "I have no idea." she lied. "Why are you so upset, if he is then it's his choice."

"He's too young!" Ron paced back and forth. "Lucius is going to kill him!"

"It's his choice." Hermione repeated. "You don't even know if it is true!" she looked exasperated.

Ron glared at her. "What has changed your mind about Draco?"

"Nothing, but he makes Harry happy." she sighed softly.

Harry moved up to the dorms not speaking to anyone. He looked down at his feet and reached for the door, he paused hearing voices.

"He should have it aborted!" Ron shouted looking at Hermione angrily.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "You are being stupid!"

Ron was about to rely when he heard the door open he turned to see Harry in the doorway.

Harry stood with tears streaming down his cheeks. "How could you, I gave you a chance..." he cried.

Hermione stood. "Harry I swear, I haven't said anything." she said moving to him.

Harry jerked away from her. "I can not believe you guys.." he turned and before they could stop him, left.

Draco looked up from his book as the door opened. He knew that it had to be Harry, he was the only one who knew his password. "Harry?" he stood and moved to him seeing that he was crying.

Harry looked at him. "Can I stay?" he whispered.

Draco pulled him close, "Of course, love. What happened?"

Harry cuddled close to him feeling his warmth and let himself cry. "I walked in on Ron and Hermione.."

Draco frowned. "What did they do?"

"Ron was saying that I should abort the baby.."

Draco held him. "No, Harry, you shouldn't." he whispered. "This is our baby. This is our future.." he whispered.

Harry looked at him. "I want the baby."

Draco smiled "So, do I." He moved and pulled him to bed.

Harry laid beside him and cuddled close. "I will always love you."

Draco kissed him. "Sleep, tomorrow we head home and we will be able to seek advice from our fathers."

"Papa is going to kill me.."

Draco laughed. "So is mine."

The next day Harry decided to ride home with Draco, and ignored Hermione when she came in and cried to him about not saying anything to Ron.

"You don't believe her?" Draco asked softly.

"No, I don't." Harry sighed looking down at his book. "Do you think that we will be able to marry?"

"I do, my Father's not that bad. I will talk to him..." Draco smiled as the train pulled into King's Cross Station. "Come on they're waiting."

Sirius stood beside Remus and waited anxiously for his Harry to get off the train. He looked around as the steam engine pulled in. "There he is.." he smiled. "HARRY!!" He shouted to get the young mans attention.

Harry smiled and moved to hug his Papa. "I have missed you." he whispered as Sirius pulled him into a hung.

"Harry what's wrong?' he asked feeling that Harry was tense and holding back.

"I need to tell you at home." he whispered softly his hand trembling.

Remus hugged him. "Hey, it's all right.."

"I want to believe that, but I am in some deep trouble.." he whispered.

Sirius looked at his child worry written in every part of his face. "Is it that bad?' he asked as they walked.

Harry became silent. "I am just afraid.." He whispered.

Sirius led them into the house and called for a house elf to bring tea and cakes into the parlor. He moved into the room and turned to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry didn't look at Sirius. "I know you are going to be upset, and angry. I just pray that I don't lose you.."

Sirius moved to him and pulled him close. "Harry, I love you and nothing is going to change that!"

"This might." Harry said softly. "I'm...I'm.." he swallowed, as he tried to spit it out, his hands stared to shake and he was having trouble breathing.

"Harry, breath, it will be all right.." Sirius was getting worried.

"No, it won't. I'm pregnant.." he looked at his Papa crying.

Sirius let go of him for a moment, pulled out of the hug to look at his face. "Who?" he asked softly his anger sufacing.

"Draco.." he whispered.

Sirius turned from being concerned to pissed without really knowing it. "After my warnings? After I told you to stay away?" he looked at his son upset and angry.

"I'm sorry, I love him. He want's to marry me.." Harry pleaded. "He's been nothing but kind to me."

"Don't you think!" Sirius began to pace. "Lucius is going to kill you!"

"Draco said that his father is not that bad. That he will talk to him." Harry looked hurt at his Papa's words. "I need your advice, please?"

Sirius stopped his pacing and turned to him. "How could you do this?"

"I love him, just because you don't like his father, doesn't mean that we can't be together." Harry looked at him as tears fell from his eyes. "Please I can't lose you!"

Sirius deflated at that moment. He knew that he was going to help and stand beside his adopted son but he was hurting for him, for in his mind he saw himself when he was just sixteen. "You're not going to lose me," he whispered. "I am scared for you."

Harry looked at him. "Why? What has Lucius done? I want to understand"

Sirius moved to sit on the sofa. "I was on your shoes, when I was sixteen, Harry." he whispered. "The baby was Lucius'"

TBC


	3. Heartbreaking past

"What?" Harry whispered looking at him shocked.

"Sit Harry." Remus said coming in from behind. He patted Harry on the shoulder as he moved to Sirius.

Sirius deflated as he sat beside Harry looking uncomfortable. "Harry, I am upset, but I love you, please know that." he looked at his adopted son worried. "I'm sorry; I am doing to you what my father did to me." He looked at his hands as Remus sat beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid that Lucius will try to do to you what was done to me."

"What happened?" Harry whispered looking scared. "I want to understand, I'm not a baby anymore..."

Sirius sighed. "I know, are more grown up than I want you to be." he brushed a stray hair from Harry's face and sighed" When I was sixteen I was in love with Lucius Malfoy...."

FLASHBACK!!!

Sirius stood beside his father's solid oak desk watching his father worriedly. "I'm sorry that I have shamed you father, but I swear we want to marry..." He fidgeted worried that his father was going to hit him.

His father frowned, clearly angry about his son's foolishness. "Go to your room until I send for you." He growled angered. He was fire calling Mr. Malfoy to find out what was going on with Lucius.

Sirius bowed his head. "Yes, father." he whispered and left silent his shoulders drooped and his face was void of expression.

Orion Black watched his son leave and then moved to fire called Abraxas Malfoy. They had only spoken for a few moments before Abraxas and Lucius flooed through. "I am grateful that you see the trouble with this situation. I must say my oldest is quiet a disgrace to the family"

"I want my son to marry Narcissa not Sirius..." he paced a moment. "I hope you understand that."

"What about Lucius?" He nodded to the boy that stood silent and stony faced beside the fireplace.

"He does what I want and what I say. Unlike yours!" Abraxas scowled at Orion and then his son, Lucius remained silent. He turned back to Orion. "You know the law.."

Orion nodded. "It is your right..." he agreed and sent a house elf to fetch Sirius. "He should remember this, drives the message home," He looked out of the window. "Make it painful to, I am not happy with him."

Lucius stood silent as his father he stopped pacing. He looked at the study door as Sirius entered but did not move to greet his lover.

Sirius smiled at Lucius. "Lucius?" he called softly, and frowned when he didn't look at him. "Lucius?" He whispered again looking worried.

"Sirius?" Orion called frowning at him.

Sirius turned. "Yes, father?"

"Things are not going to be as you want." he said and then turned to Mr. Malfoy. "Abraxas?"

Abraxas stepped forward looking the boy over, he noticed that Sirius was shorter than his father and younger brother. "Lucius is going to be wedded to Narcissa next summer." He explained as he pulled his wand.

Sirius looked at Lucius. "But the baby?" he asked knowing that they couldn't allow the baby to be born out of wedlock.

"That will be remedied right now!" Abraxas moved to him. "It will be aborted."

Sirius went to pull his wand and found it gone. His heart began to race and his breathing became erratic. "Please, don't do this.." he pleaded. "I'll care for the child, I won't ask you for anything, I swear!" he begged realizing his father had his wand, he took it at the start of summer.

"I can't allow the Malfoy blood out of my hands, it must be done.." he looked at the young man with no expression and reached to grab him.

The next thing Sirius knew, was pain as he crumbled to the floor calling out for Lucius, crying and begging for his help.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

Sirius wiped his eyes, even though it had been so long ago it hurt so bad to tell the tale. He was certain that a part of him died as well that awful day. "He didn't defend me or the baby." he whispered. "Just stood there, never said a word. Even as I cried out to him..."

"When Sirius regained consciousness he wrote to your father and begged for his help. We went to the house to find him near death." Remus said softly remembering how they had found Sirius lying on his bed covered in blood and his parents didn't care.

"James's mother healed me, but the damage had been done, I can no longer carry children." Sirius whispered.

Harry looked at him crying. "Your parents allowed him to do that? They didn't care?" He whispered.

"I was a disappointment to my parents, and it was the law that if the parents of the unborn child were not going to wed, the paternal grandfather had the right to force an abortion; but no they didn't care." he whispered. "Your father was the only thing that kept me alive." he whispered. "James and your mother were so wonderful, when you were born they let me treat you as if you my own, made me your godfather." he whispered remembering the time when Harry had been born. It had thrilled him to on end when Harry started calling him Papa and his parents let him.

"Will Lucius do that to me?" he whispered truly scared.

"He might try, that's what terrifies me." Sirius whispered. "I know I can't stop him, he is stronger than me...."

"I am sorry, Papa." Harry whispered. "I love him, that's why I did it. I love Draco..."

"I know, I still love Lucius, but I fear him more." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and held him. "Remus can you stay with us?"

"Of course." Remus smiled softly knowing that Sirius needed his help if Lucius showed up. "We'll figure this out." he promised.

"Harry, if he comes here, you are to go to your room and lock yourself in, do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa." Harry whispered.

"Good, now why don't we go out for dinner and try to relax." Sirius smiled softly.

"I'd like that." Harry smiled. "Let me go and get changed." He stood and slowly moved out of the room.

Remus pulled Sirius close to him and held him. "I swear to you that I will not let Lucius harm either of you."

Sirius let the wolf hold him. "Thank you Remus."

* * *

Draco moved into the ornate study of his fathers, he looked around at the walls at all of the portraits and leather bound books and spotted his father sitting behind his large oak desk. "Father?"

Lucius looked up from his paper work and nodded to his son. "I am glad to see that you are home, my son." he smiled.

Draco smiled at his father. "My I speak to you, sir?" he asked holding himself proud and tall.

Lucius rose from the desk and gestured to the wingback chairs beside the fire. "Of course." He called for a house elf to bring wine and fruit; he sensed that this was going to be a serious talk by the way his son was holding himself.

Draco took a shaky breath and decided to ask a safe question first. "Father? Where is mother?" he asked realizing that his mother had not descended upon him like a hawk on a mouse when he flooed home. He walked slowly to the offered chair.

Lucius knew he was going to have to tell his son that his mother had decided to divorce him and left to live in Paris. "I know that is not the reason that you are here, but I do need to tell you." He sighed softly looking at his boy who was a boy no longer. "Your mother has divorced me and is now living in Paris." He said softly.

Draco looked at him frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt and confused.

"It was unexpected, she just up and left son. Didn't even tell me until she was in Paris." He explained. "I am sorry son."

Draco hung his head he knew this was coming he had seen it for years. "I guess I should have seen it coming." He said softly. "Thank you for telling me father."

"I know that I can't lie to you..." Lucius said firmly as the house elf appeared with a silver tray a bottle of wine and a bowl of fresh fruit sat on the tray. "Set it on the table" Lucius ordered the small elf.

The elf placed the tray where he was instructed to and popped out.

Lucius reached with a flawless manicured hand for a glass of wine, handing one to his heir. "So, what do you need to talk to me about? It must be important..." His gray eyes meet his sons as he waited for Draco to tell him what was going on.

Draco sipped the wine hoping for some nerves, for even though he had told Harry that his Father would be no trouble he was nervous. "Well father as you know I have been dating these past few years..." he began.

"Of course, even if you won't tell me who it is. Have you proposed?" he asked his eye lighting up at the though of an heir.

"I want to Father." he confessed looking uncomfortable.

"Are you afraid to tell me who it is son?" Lucius set down his wine looking at him. "Why son?"

"I don't know if you will approve of him." He whispered softly. "And we are in a bit of trouble." He said looking at his father trying to read him, but he couldn't.

"What is this trouble?" he asked, but he knew.

"He's pregnant." Draco said looking at him for signs of anger, but saw only concern. "I am sorry father, I know I have shamed you." he looked down, knowing that his father would want to hear that he knew that he had shamed the family.

"That is really not my concern right now son, you only would shame me if you did not do what is right by the dad and the baby." he said reaching to place a long fingerer under his son's chin to get him to look up.

Draco looked up at his father knowing the hardest question was next.

"Who? Who is going to bear the next Malfoy?" He asked watching his son's expression carefully for signs of lying.

Draco took a breath and whispered. "Harry James Black Potter." he said not sure of how his father would reacted.

Lucius let go of his son's chin and sat back looking at him. "He is a handsome boy." He said pondering the situation. He was not displeased with his son's choice, it could have been worse, but he did not want his son marrying him, but he had no choice, or did he.

"Father, I want to marry him..." Draco looked worried. "But I want and need your blessing before I ask."

Lucius looked at him. "We will go and speak to Mr. Black." he temporized.

Draco rose. "Let me go change Father."

TBC


	4. Running away,This didn't happen

Harry was changing to his nightclothes when he heard the doorbell chime. He froze and moved to his window to look out upon the snow-covered doorstep, he realized his worse fear was at the door. He turned as his bedroom door opened and Remus moved in to the room. "What's going on?" Harry asked turning to him.

"Lucius is here with Draco lock this door and don't open it for Lucius." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Harry led him out and locked the door and the leaned against it worried and a little scared. What am I going to do if he comes after me? He pondered as he moved to his bed to wait.

* * *

Sirius looked at Remus as he moved down the stairs. "Is Harry secured?"

"He's fine." Remus assured as Sirius moved to open the door.

"Mr. Black. I am sorry to intrude at this late hour, but I need to speak you about Harry and my son." Lucius said nodding to Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "Please come in." he scowled slightly, he was going to try to talk to him but he was prepared to protect his child even if it meant his death. He stepped aside to let the pair in and called for his elf to bring refreshments to the parlor.

Draco nodded to Remus and Sirius and looked around the brightly lit entryway as they followed Sirius to the parlor. "Where is Harry?" he asked looking around for him.

"He is resting right now." Sirius temporized as they found comfortable seats.

"If it's all right with you Mr. Black. Draco can visit with young Harry while we speak." Lucius wanted his son out of here while he put his plan into motion.

Sirius looked uncomfortable but nodded. "Remus can you show him?"

Remus stood. "Of course." he gestured to Draco and led the way out of the room.

Lucius watched his son leave and waited before turning back to Sirius. "This is not a proper situation for a Malfoy to be in, and I am not thrilled that my son has gotten himself into the situation." he started.

Sirius looked at him stunned. "Like Father like son." he muttered looking hurt.

Lucius was taken aback by his audacity. "What is that supposed to mean? My son was born and conceived in wedlock." he glared at him.

Sirius set the drink down at looked at him as Remus entered the room. "Yes, Draco was." he agreed. "Your first wasn't" he wanted to drive the point home that he remembered that night and that Lucius was not perfect either.

Lucius looked at him confused and getting angry. "I don't know to what child you are referring to, but the point is something needs to be done with the current child." he was getting angry and fast.

Remus could sense that Sirius was about to get very verbal and cast a quick silencing charm over the room and shut the door in one motion. "It's probably best that the boy's don't over hear this." he explained when Lucius glared at him.

"You don't remember?!" Sirius snarled. "You don't remember me on the floor calling out to you, begging for your help and you just standing there!" he snarled.

Lucius looked at him silent a moment. "I am afraid that you are mistaken, I have never been with you. I was Narcissa."

Sirius sat looking at him as if trying to determine if he was telling the truth. "How could you forget?" he whispered. "How could you forget us lying in your bed making love? How could you forget standing beside me as the nurse told me I was expecting your baby when I was sixteen?" One tear slid down his cheek.

Lucius looked at him not comprehending what the distraught wizard was saying or referring to.

Remus watched the scene unfold and realized what must have happened. "Sirius, I think his father took the memories and replaced them with false ones." he whispered.

* * *

Draco smiled at Harry as he moved further into the room. "Hey? What's wrong?' he asked softly noticing that Harry was sitting by the window, crying.

Harry looked a way form him. "I am afraid, Draco." He whispered as he gazed out at the gardens.

Draco moved to him worried. "Why are you afraid?" he asked softly as he sat beside him. Slowly he reached out to take his hands in his own.

"I know what happened between him and Papa..." He whispered as he looked back to him.

Draco reached up and brushed away his hair. "Tell me..." he encouraged.

"I don't know if I should..." Harry looked down at his hands.

"I will not tell any one, please Harry?" he begged. Ever since Blaise had mentioned his father and Sirius, he was curious but did not want to ask his father.

Slowly Harry reviled the tale as Sirius had told him, by the time he was done, he was in tears and Draco sat shocked.

"How could my father allow that?' he whispered. "My father has all ways taught me to take responsibility for my actions. Why didn't he?" he whispered.

"I don't know, but Sirius is afraid that he is going to do what his father did." Harry whispered. "That's why I am afraid.."

Draco looked into those emerald green eyes that held so much worry and sorrow. He knew what he needed to do. "Harry? Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Of course I do." Harry looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Get packed. We are leaving." he said firmly.

"We can't do that.." he protested looking worried.

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius will understand, but I will not lose you or my baby."

Harry stood and called his elf to have him pack his things as Draco called his from the Manor to pack his. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"My home." Draco said firmly. "I have had the home for about six months now. We'll go there." he said nodding as he reached for his hand.

Harry ordered the house elf to follow as he took his hand and they were gone.

* * *

Sirius watched Lucius' face not believing that he did not remember what had happened that night. "What do you have in mind for our sons?" he asked deciding to change the subject.

Remus was not letting it go, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He stood and moved to a section of the wall that held a safe. He sighed, opened it and pulled out a small photo album.

"Reme no, please." Sirius shook his head not wanting Lucius to see the photos.

"He needs to know. 'Siri'" Remus said as he moved back to them.

"What do I need to know?" Lucius glared at the man. "All I do know is that this unborn child needs to be dealt with!"

"They should be allowed to marry." Sirius said firmly.

"Lucius look here." Remus handed him the leather bound photo album. The from was carved with the initials SB&LM with a Griffon and a snake entwined behind the initials.

Lucius took the book and slowly opened the photo album. He looked down to see himself and Sirius sitting beside the lake. He turned the page, Sirius was riding his broom and Lucius was right behind him. He turned it again, he was studying with Sirius. "Where did you get these?" he whispered "This never happened..." he shook his head but he was feeling as if something was missing from his mind.

"It did! You were never with Narcissa until your seventh year after your father killed our baby." Sirius did not look at the man he was just devastated that he did not know their past.

Lucius turned the page again and looked horrified. "Who took this picture?"

""Which one?" Sirius reached for the book and looked at the photo of himself and Lucius, naked in the shower snogging with Sirius heavily their naked bodies entwined. "James did, under his invisibility cloak." he said handing it back.

Lucius looked back at the picture. "I can't believe this." he whispered. "I.. I need more time.." he said realizing that everything was falling apart right in front of him. He knew he couldn't ask Harry to get rid of the child now. "Can I get back to you in a few days?"

"Yes, Mipper!" he called

The house elf popped into the room and bowed to her master.

"Fetch young Draco." he ordered.

The house elf froze. "I can't master." she squeaked.

"Why?" Lucius asked as he stood the photo album forgotten.

The house elf began to shake as she was ordered to tell them. "Young Master and young Mr. Malfoy have left sir."

Remus and Sirius were the first ones out of the door and up the stairs. They moved into Harry's room looking around realizing his things were packed and a note was beside the bed.

Shakily Sirius picked up the note as Lucius moved into the room.

"Dear Papa,

I want you to know that I love you, but I can't lose my baby or Draco, I love them both more than life it's self. I hope and pray that you understand why we did this. We will be in touch when Lucius decides that we can be together.

Love,

Harry James Black Potter"

Sirius looked up after he read the note and sighed. "He is protecting his baby. He did what I should have done."

Lucius shook his head not believing that his son had done this. "Let's give them some time, and I will look into what my father has done."

Sirius nodded. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, they are safe, but let's give them and myself time."

TBC


	5. The Past Returns, a secret wedding

Harry looked around the massive home that was Draco's "This is beautiful." he smiled.

"I've wanted to show you this for months." Draco reached for him. "Let's go get some sleep and we'll figure out what we're going to do tomorrow."

Harry took his hand as the house elves put his things away. "I would like that," he whispered looking down at his flat belly. "Do you think we can do this?" he whispered.

Draco pulled him close. "I will not let my father take you or the baby from me." he held him for a moment before he guided him to the master bedroom. "Let's not think about it right now, right now I just want to hold you." he whispered as he nibbled on his ear.

Harry moaned, as his eyes closed enjoying the feeling. "I like that..." He muttered as they laid down together.

"I'll do it forever." Draco promised as he pulled the covers up and held his Harry.

Harry snuggled next to him happy, but still worried about what Sirius was going to say. He sighed and decided not to worry about anything until tomorrow.

* * *

Sirius gazed out of his bedroom window and prayed silently, he hoped that Harry was not going to do anything rash, but he knew that if he did he wouldn't hold it against him. He pulled his silk sleeping pants on and picked up his tea. He knew Remus had spiked it with a calming draught, hell he needed it. He sat on the window ledge and gazed out to the snow-covered yard going over the nights events. He was now certain that Remus was right; someone had removed Lucius' memories. He decided that he needed to try to get some sleep so slowly he stood and moved to the bed after finishing his tea.

* * *

Lucius stormed down the hall, something felt wrong, as if he couldn't reach a part of his mind. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now! He moved quickly down the hall he knew that he had to speak to his Father's portrait.

"We'll look who is pissed off..." his Father smirked as Lucius approached him.

"What did you do?!" He demanded his arms crossed, the look on his face was murderous. He scowled at his father his back stiff and his breathing was heavily, as if he had ran over a mile.

Abraxas smirked at his son and shrugged. "If you want answers, speak to Narcissa she was most helpful..."

"Why?" Lucius glared at him trying to find the memories, but nothing was coming forward.

"You were the heir, and Sirius was a disgrace! I was not going to have his seed breeding with mine!" he growled and went silent again.

"You are a Bastard!" Lucius snarled striding down the hall to his study. He would have to seek Narcissa's help.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

Harry woke and stretched rolling over to see Draco beside him. "Morning." he smiled

Draco kissed him tenderly, moved his hands over Harry's thin body, and smiled when he groaned. "Looks like you have a 'problem'" he smirked.

"I love your hands..." Harry groaned as Draco moved his hands lower, causing him to jump a little as he wrapped his hands around the aching member to ease his 'problem'.

It was later that morning when Harry and Draco decided to head out of the bedroom and down to the sitting room to discuss the situation.

Harry sat by the fire as the house elf set up tea and biscuits. "Draco?"

Draco looked up from the papers he held about getting bonded and the types of bonds that were available. "Yes love?" he smiled softly as he sat beside him.

"Do you really want to marry me?' he asked still unsure.

Draco took his hands. "Yes, I do. My question to you is. Would you like to marry today?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Can we do that?"

"Yes, according to this, if a situation arises were two wizards require to be bonded they can be bonded as soon as they decided that that is what they want. This would fall under that." he smiled softly.

"Who could do it? Could your father reverse it?" Harry asked softly.

"Blaise's uncle could do it, and no the type of bond I would want to do with you will not allow for divorce or annulment. Father would not be able to touch us." he promised.

Harry sat silent a moment before he looked at him and smiled. "Let's do it." he said firmly.

Draco kissed him. "The best Christmas present ever." he smiled. "I will be right back." he stood and moved to the floo to call Blaise.

* * *

Lucius paced his study waiting for Narcissa to floo over. She had fire called earlier telling him that she would come overt to talk but couldn't stay long. He sighed and waited, he could not get those pictures out of his mind.

The fire became active at that moment and when the flames cleared, Narcissa Black stood there looking worried. "Is Draco all right?' she asked

"He is fine for now." Lucius frowned at her. "I want to talk to you about what you and my father did to me."

She looked away from him, she knew what he meant. "Lucius, I am sorry for what I have done, please know that I divorced you because I can no longer live the lie I was living." she looked away from him and out of the window. "I helped your father block the memories of Sirius, then we placed false memories of me with you." she was paler than normal as she explained how they did it and why.

Lucius listened his anger was rising and fast as she told him that his father had placed the imperious curse on him when they went to speak to Black Sr. "You let him?"

"Yes, I wanted you. You were and are a handsome man, I was jealous of him." she whispered.

Lucius approached her. "Take the spell off!" he growled.

"It's painful Lucius." she whispered.

"I. Don't. Care!" he glared at her his gray eyes going dark.

Slowly Narcissa raised her wand and whispered the spell to reverse what they had done so long ago.

Lucius was still glaring when the spell hit him with full force; he collapsed to the floor fighting back the urge to scream.

* * *

Draco smiled as Blaise and his uncle Damian flooed through to the house. "Thank you for coming" he stood to clasp hands with them.

"My pleasure." Damian smiled. "This must be Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry stood to clasp hand with him as well. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"So tell me what's the rush, you know I have to have a justified reason for doing the bonding like this." he looked at Draco as the sat down by the fire.

Draco poured the tea and sat back. "Well sir Harry is expecting my child." he said knowing that was a good enough reason for the bonding but he told Damian about their fears. "I don't want my father to do that to them sir."

Damian listened and after a moment nodded. "I never would have believed that, but I know you don't lie. Harry? Is this what you want?" he asked knowing that he had to have his approval.

"Yes sir, more than anything." Harry replied adamantly. "I want to protect my child and I love Draco."

"You do realize that there will be no divorce with this bond? No way out but death?" Damian had to be sure the young men before him knew what they were in for.

"Yes, sir. We know." They answered in unison. Draco took Harry's hand and gently squeezed it.

"All right. I will do the bonding."

Draco let out a breath. "Thank you, sir." he smiled.

"Go, get cleaned and changed and be back down here in about twenty minutes." Damian smiled as the young men left.

"I'll be witness and take pictures for them." Blaise offered.

"Thank you, Blaise. Let me get the papers, and then I will get changed." he stood and flooed out for a moment.

* * *

Sirius moved down to the parlor to fire call Lucius. He decided that he wasn't going to wait. He wanted to find his son and now. He reached for the floo powder and stuck his head in the fire calling out for Lucius.

When Lucius didn't answer, he pulled his head back and sat down trying not to cry. He wanted his Harry home, especially this close to Christmas.

Remus watched him from the doorway, "Sirius?"

"I want Harry home." He whispered as Remus moved into the room and pulled him close. "What if he has done something stupid?"

Remus had been thinking the same thing. "I couldn't blame him, and if he does I won't be mad at him."

Sirius knew that he couldn't be mad at his son either but he was still afraid.

* * *

Lucius stood shakily as everything came back to him in a rush; he sat a moment and let himself take it all in. He remembered the day Sirius was told that he was expecting, he remembered the beating he had received from his father. He remembered how he had tried to fight back, he knew the truth and he knew that he had to get his 'Siri' back. He looked around the parlor realizing that Narcissa was gone. He slowly stood, ignoring the pain he moved to the apparition point.

* * *

Draco stood beside Blaise with a smile on his face, he wore his best pure white wizard's robes, he looked over at Harry who was dressed the same since it was so quick, and it was all they had. Harry had sent his elf to the Potter house to fetch the family ring as Draco had done the same.

Damian smiled at the two young men as he began the bonding ceremony. He held his wand confidently as the magic began to surround them and seal their magic's together, so one would recognize the other.

Draco and Harry repeated the vows in clear voices their hands shaking a little as they placed the rings on each other's hands.

Blaise was taking pictures of the young couple as they stood do proud and so pleased. He smiled and wondered if he would ever find someone that would make him that happy.

Damian smiled at them as he finished the ceremony and let them kiss to seal the bond.

Draco kissed him tenderly and held him close they were now one.

TBC

P.S I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG TIMES BETWEEN UPDATES WE ARE HAVING SERIOUSE MEDICAL PROBLEMS AT HOME


	6. Oh Harry

Draco thanked Blaise and his uncle then watched as they flooed away to give them much needed privacy. He turned and smiled at his husband that had a comforting feeling to it.

Harry smiled noticing his expression, he felt pleased that he could make him smile. "Love you." he smiled reaching for him.

Draco laughed and pulled him close. "I love you too, and I can't wait to show the world." he smiled he waved his wand at the piano. Soft music began to play and Draco began to dance with his husband.

* * *

Sirius sat in the parlor and sighed when the door chime rang. He was about to stand when Remus stopped him and moved to answer the door. He knew that it had to be Lucius, he wanted him so badly. It had been so long since he had felt those strong arms holding him and it made him ache.

Remus spoke a moment before he let the blonde-haired person into the house. He glare at the man as he led him to the parlor.

Lucius moved looking around noticing the beautiful Christmas tree in the corner, presents were everywhere. He smiled at that the one at the Manor had tones of gifts for his son, just like theirs. He looked away from the tree and turned his gaze at Sirius, he knew what he had to do. He moved to the man and knelt in front of him.

"Lucius what's going on?" Sirius was perplexed at his behavior; he had not missed Lucius stopping to gaze at the tree.

"I want you to use Legitimacy on me." he whispered.

Sirius looked at him shocked. "I can't do that..." he protested.

"Please?" Lucius looked. "It is the only way for me to show you what happened." He whispered, he wanted to take the man into his arms and hold him, but he would have to wait, at the moment he was afraid to even touch him. "To show you that I did fight my father..."

Sirius looked at him unsure and a little nervous but slowly raised his wand; his hands shaking as he slowly spoke the words. There was a flash and he was suddenly in Lucius' memmories watching as Lucius spoke to his father, he had a smile on his face but the mood changed suddenly when Abraxas stood and backhanded Lucius to the floor. He gasped as Abraxas cast the Cruciatus on his son and held it. The scene changed showing that Lucius was then placed under the imperious curse, he watched as Lucius tried to fight the curse but failed. he pulled out in tears. "How did you get your memories back?" he whispered. He felt the tears on his cheeks and fought the urge to break down.

Lucius slowly reached forward and brushed the tears away. "Narcissa helped my father block the memories and place in the new ones. She broke it this morning."

Sirius tried not to shy away form him, he allowed the touch feeling the warmth of his hands. "I...I want this but I..." he couldn't find the words, he was afraid.

"I know, I will only ask for what you are ready to give, nothing more. I hope you will allow me to take you out and start over..." he looked at him with those beautiful gray eyes. "I don't want to lose you again."

Sirius' hand shook slightly as he reached forward and stroked his face. "We need to take care of the boy's first." he whispered.

* * *

Harry looked up hearing the door chime; he put his book down as Draco stood. They knew who had to be at the door. "It will be all right, right?" he whispered he needed to hear it.

Draco smiled softly trying to ease his fears. "Yes, it will be all right." he promised as the house elf showed up with Sirius, Lucius and Remus in tow.

Sirius looked at Harry relived to see that he was well. He looked over at him sitting by the fire looking as if he belonged there. "Harry? Are you all right?"

"Yes, Papa. I'm all right." he smiled softly; they had spelled their rings to be unnoticeable for now.

Lucius moved into the room looking his son over. "Draco we need to talk..." He said softly.

"We will speak here." Draco said firmly as he stood beside Harry.

Lucius sighed. "Son, you are a Malfoy, and there for you have a responsibility..." he paused trying to find the words, but Draco cut him off.

"Don't you preach to me about responsibility, Father!" he snarled. "You have no right, you failed in yours, you had a responsibility to Sirius and your unborn child and you failed." He glared at his father, his eyes dark and he started to pace.

"Draco..." Lucius tried to explain to him what really happened.

"NO! I will not allow you to run my life. I have a responsibility, yes! I know I do. My responsibility is keeping you away from my Harry and my child!" he snarled. he was not letting his father preach to him about his family duties when he had failed in his. He was not letting his father win that easily.

"Draco calm down!" Lucius moved to grab him. He managed to get a hold of his son's shoulders. "Look at me!"

"Why?" Draco snarled.

"I will not hurt Harry!" he said firmly. "Yes, I failed." he agreed his gray eyes soft and held so much sorrow.

Draco was suddenly taken aback. "What?" he whispered not believing what he had just heard.

"I will not hurt Harry or my unborn grandchild." Lucius repeated slowly letting him go.

Harry looked at Sirius. "You approve of me?" he asked confused. "But..."

"My father blocked the memories of Sirius form my mind and placed in ones of Narcissa..." he explained slowly that way he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

Draco listened and his anger slowly faded. "Father. You may be mad at us."

"Why?" Sirius looked at Harry worried.

Harry removed the spell on their rings. "We're bonded." he answered.

Sirius felt his legs give out form under him. "Oh Harry..." he whispered.

TBC


	7. Christmas

Sirius sat down heavily in the leather wing back chair; Harry held up his hand discontinuing the spell. "Well, that was..." He couldn't continue his face was pale and he looked like he was about to faint.

"What we expected." Remus finished looking at Sirius worried for his friend.

Lucius was glaring at his son. "Why did you do that?!" he demanded angry that his son had the balls to bond with out his fathers blessing. He knew that was what had him angry at the moment.

Draco glared right back at him, his gray eyes were dark. "It was the only way to ensure you didn't hurt my Harry" he snarled. He moved to the white marble mantel and reached for the paper work. He looked it over making sure that it was the proper papers before he handed it over to his father. "Legal and binding." he said proudly. He stood beside Harry one hand on his shoulder to reassure him that it was all right. "No divorce allowed."

Lucius took the papers and read them over, he sighed deeply. "I am not happy that you have chosen to do this..." he started, hoping that his son would let him continue, with no such luck.

Draco cut him off before he could go any farther his anger surfacing. "I don't care! I was making sure that my child had a fighting chance." he snarled.

"Draco! Let me finish!" Lucius snarled at his son. He had to admit that he was angry but pleased that his son was willing to do what ever it took to protect his family. "I may be angry, but I understand. I just wish I could have given you my blessing." he looked at Draco his gray eyes were soft. "Is it a wedding and a bonding?"

"No, just the bonding, we knew that a wedding was just in name..." Draco said softly looking at his father wondering what he was thinking.

"Well then, we can still do a wedding." Lucius said looking at Sirius for conformation.

"Yes, that would be good." he agreed softly, looking at his son knowing that while he wasn't angry but it still hurt.

"Papa?" Harry saw the hurt in his eyes and his heart ached to see him looking so upset. "What's wrong?" he asked softly afraid that Sirius was not going to be understanding. Sirius looked up at him and shook himself out of his mood. He knew that Harry was going to do what ever he needed to protect his child, but even though he wasn't angry, it did hurt that he hadn't waited. "It's all right Harry; I am just upset, but not angry. I would've liked to have been there," he stood and moved to Harry to sit beside him. "You are my son, and last night Remus and I knew that you might do something like this. I promised myself that I wouldn't be mad at you, and I know you are waiting for a lecture, but how can I lecture you when I wish I had done the same." he said softly pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry hugged him close. "Thank you Sirius." he whispered he closed his eyes for a brief moment allowing his Papa to hold him.

Draco watched and smiled softly, he knew things were going to work out, he was pleased that his father had taken the news so well and that the past hadn't repeated it's self, now they just had to get through school. "Father?"

"Yes son." Lucius looked at him sensing that something was wrong, but wanted to wait for his son to fully explain.

"I know Hogwarts has special arrangements for bonded and married students. Is there a chance that we can get our own room? Some of the Gryffindors I don't trust."

Harry knew he meant Ron and right now, he wasn't sure if he trusted him.

"Who don't you trust?" Sirius asked looking at Harry worried.

"Ron." Harry said softly. "I over heard him..." he spoke softly he looked away not wanting to remember his friend's words, but he slowly explained what he over heard.

"I will look into it and make sure that everything is set before you two return to school." Lucius promised his son.

* * *

Sirius looked up from his seat in the lush snow-covered gardens noticing that Lucius has walked out. "Cool night." he commented.

"Cool? It's freezing even with the warming charm." Lucius chuckled as he moved to sit beside the wizard. "I must admit, our boys know what they want." he said changing the subject.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, they do." He agreed softly. "I am proud of them. They know what they are up against and they take it on together."

"Yes, they make a good pair, the child will be strong." Lucius said softly. Slowly he reached for Sirius hands and took them into his own. "Sirius? May I kiss you?" he asked softly unsure if the wizard would let him.

Sirius looked at him and took a steadying breath. "Yes..." he whispered softly, he wanted Lucius to do more than just kiss him, but he was nervous about that. He was still unsure if Lucius was going to go back to what he was.

Lucius pulled him close and running one hand through his hair, he kissed him tenderly lightly nibbling on his lower lip. He closed his eyes remembering the times he had pulled him close and kissed him or loved him.

Sirius let himself get lost in the overwhelming sensation that flooded through him. He moaned craving more, it had been so long since he had felt those strong arms wrap around him. When the kiss broke, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed.

Lucius gazed at him enamored with the man that was back in his arms. He slowly brushed the tear way that had fallen. "I will never hurt you Siri." he whispered as he pulled him back for another kiss.

* * *

Draco stood beside the window watching his father kiss the black haired wizard. "They have a chance." he smiled softly.

Harry moved to the frost-covered window and looked down; the sight warmed his heart, "He is happy..." He agreed. He was happy that things had worked out so well, but deep inside he knew he couldn't relax until he was out of school.

Draco watched him for a moment and he knew that Harry was thinking about school. "Hey, I promised that we would get through this and that means school too." he whispered pulling him close wanting to comfort and protect him. "Come to bed..." He whispered pulling him to the lavish four-poster bed.

Harry smiled. "Put up a silencing charm, we may be having Christmas here but I don't want our parents hearing us unwrapping each other..." he grinned.

Draco laughed as he set the spells and pulled the curtains on the bed closed. "Oh no, that is for our ears only." he smiled as he slowly pulled Harry close and began to 'unwrap' him.

Harry smiled as he let himself get lost in the lovemaking. He knew that he would never get tiered of the strong hands that were his Draco.

* * *

It wasn't long before Christmas day arrived the tension in the house was gone and everyone was laughing and carrying on as if they had been family for years.

"Come on Harry, its Christmas!!!" Draco threw the pillow at him trying to get him up.

Harry rolled over groaning. "All right." he sighed trying to open his eyes, lately he was just so tiered. "I'm up..." He sat up slowly.

Draco looked at him a little worried. "Maybe we should have Uncle Sev check you over." he said moving to him clearly worried.

Harry winced. "No, I'll be all right." he protested as he stood. "Just let me get cleaned up." he moved to the loo and shut the door as Draco slipped out to speak to his father.

Lucius and Sirius looked up from their seats by the fire, they smiled softly at him. "I was wondering if you two were going to get up." Lucius teased.

"Harry is having a hard time getting up lately." he explained. "Is it normal for him to be so tired?" he asked softly.

"It can be. Severus will be here today if you want him to look Harry over."

"He doesn't want Severus to look him over I asked." Draco sighed softly. "Maybe Madam Pomfrey can look him over when we get back." He pondered.

"Why doesn't he want Severus to look him over?" Sirius asked looking worried, he knew that there was bad blood between the two but he prayed that things hadn't escalated.

Draco looked a little uncomfortable. "Severus has been a little vindictive towards Harry." he answered softly as the house elf popped in with morning tea.

Lucius looked at the doorway noticing Harry was standing there looking ill, he stood moving to him clearly worried for his new son. "You need to have Severus look you over." he said softly helping him to a seat.

"No, I will not have that man near me or my baby until the baby is born." he whispered as he sat beside the fire looking at the Christmas tree.

"Why?" Sirius asked looking at him knowing that he was hiding something.

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about Papa." he said softly. "Besides its Christmas I don't want to spoil it."

The group reluctantly took the hint and switched to opening presents but Lucius was determined to corner Severus when he arrived and find out what Harry was hiding from them, because it was clear that Harry didn't like the potions master.

"Here Harry." Sirius smiled handing him a present and sitting back with a smile on his face.

Harry accepted the gift and while thanking his Papa he ripped off the wrapping paper to discover a book about child raising. Harry beamed, "We're going to need this..."

Draco smiled as he finished opening his gifts and handed his father and Harry their gifts from him. He watcheds his father got through the wrapping and smiled at the new cloak clasp in pure silver and gold, the design was that of a serpent and a griffon. He smiled at it, he had needed a new one and this was perfect.

"Thank you son," he smiled at his as Harry gasped at the necklace he had unwrapped.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco smiled as he helped Harry put the gold and silver necklace on so he would damage it.

Harry looked down at the locket that held a picture of his parents and wiped his eyes. "I love it." he smiled as the door chime sounded off. He inwardly groaned he was not looking forward to Severus staying the day with them and the only reason he agreed was because Draco looked up to the man. He smiled at Draco and picked up his new book as a house elf led Severus into the room.

Draco stood and moved to greet him with a warm handshake and a smile. "Happy Christmas." he smiled.

Severus handed Draco a present and smiled. "Happy Christmas Draco, Lucius." he nodded as he moved into the room. He found a seat beside Lucius and nodded to the others. "Sirius, Remus, and Harry Happy Christmas." he looked as if he had swallowed something sour as he spoke.

"Happy Christmas." they nodded to him trying to keep thing on an even tone but it was clear that Severus was not happy.

Harry had gone back to his new book and smiled as he flipped though a few pages as Draco opened his present form his 'Uncle'.

Severus watched Draco glancing at Harry every now and then. He wasn't sure why they were having Christmas with them but looking at the book in Harry's hands, he had a sinking feeling.

Draco smiled as he ripped off the paper of a new potions set. "Thank you." he smiled as he carefully opened the book that came with it.

Severus looked at him proudly. "I knew you would appreciate it," he said glancing at Harry then back. "Unlike others" he whispered under his breath.

Draco heard the comment and sighed. "Severus please, it's Christmas." he said getting tiered of him putting Harry down.

Sirius frowned at him as he stood to put his new gifts away so they wouldn't get damaged. "Harry? Can you give me a hand?"

Harry stood grateful for the excuse to get out of the room for a moment. "Of course." he smiled as he picked up a few things that Remus couldn't carry and fallow them out.

Severus waited a moment before he turned to Lucius and Draco. "Why does Potter have a baby book?"

"Because I am going to be a Father." Draco said proudly.

Severus looked at him a little angry. "And you are all right with this Lucius?" he asked not believing that Lucius would approve of him.

"Yes, I do. We had our talk and we all agree that they belong together. Now I have a question for you. Why is Harry afraid of you?" He asked deciding not to play games with the man.

"Because 'Uncle' has been quite the bastard to him. Rude, snarky comments, puts him down every chance he can." Draco whispered. "Has tried to hurt him twice now....what's not to be afraid of..."

Lucius looked at him a little angered. "What? You are a teacher you have no right to hold grudges over students..." he had no idea where the anger was coming from but he wanted to protect his grandchild and there for protect Harry.

"His father was an ass, arrogant, stuck up, he got a way with everything and so does that teenager. He can murder someone and Dumbledore will let him off! He is as arrogant as his father is and just as rude! He is dreadful in potions and the only reason I have passed him is because of Dumbledore!" Severus snarled. "I don't like that boy and I never will." he looked up seeing Sirius was in the door and he wondered how much he had heard and if his face was any clue he heard it all.

Sirius slowly moved back to his seat and sat quietly, waiting for Remus and Harry to come back. He sat is stony silence glaring at the potions master.

"Sirius?" Lucius moved to him worried knowing that Severus's words hurt him.

"I'm all right." he said with no emotion in his words he was angry and Lucius knew it. "I'll talk to you later about it..." he whispered when Lucius was close enough to hear him with out Severus hearing him.

Lucius kissed him gently; one hand cupped his cheek clearly worried. "Will you let me handle it?" he whispered.

"Maybe, we'll talk later." he whispered back as Harry and Remus entered with smiles.

Severus watched Lucius wondering what had gotten into the man. "Lucius? Are you and Sirius?" he looked disgusted.

"Yes, we are back together." He answered glowering at the man.

It was a clear challenge that even Severus could pick up. "Well, that does explain a lot." He answered and fell silent to avoid conflict on Christmas.

TBC


	8. Back to Hogwarts, making amends

**_WARNING MALE SEX AHEAD!!!_**

Sirius looked up as the door opened, he was pissed off at Severus, and he had all ways known that Severus had hated James but to take that anger out on his son was wrong. "Hey Lucius." he whispered clearly upset over Severus attitude of Harry.

Lucius shut the door and silenced the room. "I know you're upset." he said softly as he moved to the bed. "Severus has no right to hate Harry because of James." He continued.

"I'm glad you agree." Sirius hoped that Lucius knew that he wasn't mad at him. "I all ways knew Harry was having trouble with that class, but he never told me about what was going on." he patted the bed beside him in invitation.

Lucius took the invitation and sighed. "It's a worse than you think," he sighed the conversation with his son was fresh in his mind. He had cornered his son for their nightly glass of wine together and asked him about Severus' treatment of Harry during class. He had not been pleased when his son finally admitted to him about how the potions master treated his rival's son. When Draco was finished he knew that action had to be taken and soon or Harry would have to try to test out of the class. He knew it was possible since Harry had finished his NEWTS and only had finals left. He also knew that he had to tell Sirius about the more serious attacks on Harry. "Severus has tried to hurt Harry twice now. Once he gave Harry, the wrong instructions and the cauldron almost exploded. The last time Severus instructed Harry to cut the ingredients wrong. Draco saved him both times. The only reason Draco thought Severus should look him over was because he thought Severus would give up his prejudice against him, because he is with Draco."

Sirius shook his head. "Why didn't he tell me..." he fumed upset that his son had hidden this from him. He wanted to know why. "I should have pressed him..."

"No, you shouldn't have. If you had pressed him, he would have just dug his heels in. He probably didn't want to cause more trouble, epically between him and Severus. Draco told me that he has been afraid to tell you because he was certain that Severus would retaliate." Lucius pulled Sirius into a tight embrace holding him close.

"What are we going to do? We can't let him teach Harry. We have to think about the baby's safety as well as Harry's, he can't defend himself..." Sirius looked worried and was ready to pull Harry from the rest of the year. "Can't we pull him? He has done with his NEWTS."

"He still has finals, and I think it would be unfair if he can't go to the formal or his graduation. I think he can test out of the class let me pull a few strings with the Governors and see what can be done."

"Promise?" Sirius asked looking up at those beautiful gray eyes. He wanted Harry to finish school with Draco and see him graduate. He had earned that honor and hell Sirius earned the honor of watching it.

"I swear. I have also set up private rooms for them and one of the house elves will be with them." Lucius whispered as he nibbled on his ear wanting to distract him from the currant problem. He had yet to go too far with him but was wanting to so badly but didn't want to push him. It had been one of the best Christmas he had ever had.

Sirius sighed softly and cuddled close to his warm body. The lips on his ear and neck felt so good but he had been keeping a secret form him and he knew he had to tell him before they went too far. He was grateful for the change in the subject but it still made his heart ache when he thought about his own trouble. He was afraid that Lucius wouldn't want him if he knew that he couldn't bare children but he had to tell him, Lucius had to know even if it meant losing him. "Lucius? I have something I need to tell you."

Lucius pulled back looking at him worried, was he not wanting this. Had he overstepped himself? "Sirius? What's wrong?" he asked running his hands down his muscular body trying to ease his discomfort.

"I want this more than anything but I should tell you that...I can't give you anything more but my body, heart and soul." He said softly reflecting at how just a few weeks ago he had been so afraid of the man. His fear had disapated when Lucius had showen him that he had fought for the baby and for Sirius and he knew he could fear him anymore. He knew that he had to reopen the door he had locked all those years ago.

Lucius looked at him trying to figure out what he was saying, and then it hit him. It felt as if someone had plunged a knife into his heart, it hurt that his father had won after all. "You can't bare children?" he whispered but instead of letting him go, as Sirius feared would happen, he held him close and possessively.

"I'm sorry, I want you to know because..." he couldn't go on; he didn't want this to end.

Lucius understood what he was trying to say. "I all ready have my heir, and maybe, just maybe we'll get lucky and I will bare you a child." He was not letting his father win.

Sirius looked at him relief written on his face and in those dark eyes. He smiled softly at him clearly picturing Lucius with a belly. "You would be handsome with a round belly..." he was relived that Lucius didn't mind that he could give him another child. "But I have never toped Luc." he chuckled using the pet name he had given him when they had been in school.

Lucius resumed nibbling on his ear earning a soft moan form the man. "Well then it's time for you to learn." He whispered as he let his hands roam over him. "I love you Sirius Black." he whispered.

"I never stopped loving you." he replied and making his mind up all at once, he slowly maneuvered so Lucius was above him and with a grin he let one hand roam lower.

Lucius was taken by surprise but was pleased when Sirius hand found its destination. "Are you sure?" he asked wanting to make sure that Sirius did want this and that it wasn't just to please him. Things had moved so fast in the past few days and he was afraid of overstepping himself.

"Yes, please?" Sirius looked at him with pleading eyes and pure hunger. "I've missed you..." he whispered. "I've missed you inside of me, making love to me. I haven't felt it in so long." He whispered. He craved the love of him and he knew no one compared to Lucius, he had tried. He had a lover but it only lasted a month because his body craved Lucius and wouldn't settle for anything less. He hadn't wanted to hurt the man but he broke it off and settled for being single but now that Lucius was back, he needed to feel it again.

Lucius smiled at him and captured his lips again as he banished their clothing with a spoken spell.

Sirius closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the lovemaking and made love back with such passion that it surprised him.

Lucius spent time reacquainting himself with his lover's body, making sure he remembered every line and scare that was in his skin. He then made sure that Sirius was not only pleased but also sated before he joined with him and gently took him again.

Sirius' back arched as Lucius entered him for the first time in over twenty years, and it felt right. The pleasure that ripped through him made him gasp and beg for more, a part of his mind remembered their first time and he had to admit it was like that all over again. He was so tender so loving and he needed more. "Lucius...please......" he begged, he was so close.

Lucius groaned hearing those words come from his lover, he lend down and captured his lips as he wrapped a firm hand around his leaking erection and fisted him. "Come lover...I want to feel you against my skin." he whispered

Sirius gasped feeling his orgasm close, he fought it for a few moments he didn't want this to end but after a moment, he came all over their stomachs as Lucius found his release deep inside of him. "Oh that was wonderful." he whispered as Lucius gently pulled out and curled up behind him after spelling them clean.

"Reminds me of our first time." Lucius whispered into his ear and Sirius could hear the pleasure and happiness in his voice..

Sirius smiled. "You were gentle that time as well." he snuggled close, he had made his mind up, he was not letting this go.

* * *

**_TWO WEEKS LATER!!!_**

Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express with Draco and waved to Sirius, Remus and Lucius before they went to find an empty compartment, but there was none. "Great, now what?" He asked Draco noticing that the only compartment that had room was the one Ron and Hermione were in.

"We take a seat and if they start trouble then we will deal with it." He opened the door for Harry and fallowed him in.

"What do you want?" Ron asked glowering.

"It's the only seating left." Harry said sitting beside the window as Draco sat beside him.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione snapped a little annoyed with her boyfriend. "Just get over yourself!"

Harry didn't say anything to her and handed Draco his potions book. "Did you get everything?" he asked again afraid that something was left behind.

"Yes, everything got pack, will you relax." Draco laughed softly as the door opened and Ginny stepped in with a letter in her hand.

"Is this true?" She asked Harry clearly upset and a little angry. "You're giving up your position as Seeker and Captain?"

"Yes, I told McGonagall that you were best for Seeker, Ron will be appointed Captain for the rest of the year." He answered unruffled by her tone, he was not letting them win. He looked out of the window as trees flew past. He knew he was going to miss Quidditch but he knew it was for the best of the baby and himself.

"Why?" she pouted. "We need you."

"I can't play right now. It's too dangerous for me." He said opening his book.

Ginny looked at him upset and angry. "To dangerous? Since when have you cared about to dangers of the game? You are giving up everything you want to do for him?"

Harry looked at her and sighed softly. "Ginny, things happen in our lives that we don't plan for and I have hit one of those road blocks but I will not endanger myself anymore. I have to keep my self safe and health and that means I have to stop playing."

Draco whispered to Harry and smiled softly as he squeezed his hand. "We need to tell her, it's going to get around faster than you think."

Harry knew he was right and that if he didn't just spit it out they would take it there own way and misinterpret things. "Ginny, I am pregnant, and bonded with Draco." he answered straight forwardly and clearly very proud.

Ron and Ginny stared at him as if he had grown an extra head and had started talking Greek. "What?"' they asked in unison reminding Harry so much of Fred and George.

"I am expecting Draco's child and we were bonded over the Christmas break." He repeated.

Draco took his hand and smiled at the pair of gaping Weasleys "Harry and I will also be marrying at the end of the school year." he added with a smile.

Ginny glared at them and slamming the door, left.

"How could you do this? You are supposed to be our friend." He glowered angry that his best friend was now bonded to a snake.

"Very easily." Harry answered. "I love him, we've been dating for two years now and this was the appropriate action for us." he said getting a little pissed at his idiocy.

"Two years?" Ron's face was red and he stood shaking with rage. "Why did you hide thus from us?"

"Because of what you are doing now!" Draco snarled. "You are acting like an idiot because I love Harry and you can't handle it."

"You're a snake, you never stand up for anyone but yourself!" Ron spat and as fast as he started the argument he left afraid of saying something he would regret. He was upset and angry about the relationship but over Christmas, his mother had sat him down and talked to him about why he was really feeling the way he was. He had confessed that he was afraid, afraid of losing Harry's friendship forever. He was uncomfortable with same sex pairings and he was afraid that Draco was going to hurt Harry and then run off. He was also afraid of losing Hermione because of the way he was acting, but he could not forgive Malfoy for being an ass to his family and probably never could. He wanted to keep things behind his teeth but he was never good with his emotions and all ways said things before he thought about it and now things were worse.

Hermione sighed softly all of those hours of talking to him and coaxing him to put his feelings about Malfoy and same sex relationships aside and it still didn't do any good.

"Harry..." she started. "He doesn't mean it he is trying to reconcile with what he's feeling he just needs time." she said softly.

"I'm tiered of it Hermione and I won't speak to him until he apologizes to Draco." he said firmly as Draco handed him a small basket of goodies their parents had sent along for the journey so Harry wouldn't get sick from eating the candy form the trolley. "You two have no idea what we have been through this past Christmas..."

"Tell me please, that way I can talk to Ron and get him to see that Draco isn't as bad as he thinks. He holds a lot of prejudice against him..."

"I know and it's getting old." Harry said softly, he was still angry about Hermione telling Ron about the baby in the first place. "I'm still mad about what I over heard." he said softly.

Hermione was expecting that and sighed softly. "I swear Harry, I never told him, he came to me and started raving about how he over heard Blaise and Draco talking about the baby, then he went on a tirade about how you should have it..." She didn't want to say it, it seemed stupid to demand Harry do that when they knew Harry would never agree to such an act. "You know, when you walked in I was trying to tell him to keep his nose out of it."

Draco took out a sandwich form the bag and handed it to Harry. He knew Harry needed a friend and while they had Blaise, he needed a friend from Gryffindor. "Harry, give her another chance, please. You need her, she is a good friend." He reasoned. "Blaise and I were talking about the baby before Christmas."

Harry took the sandwich and slowly unwrapped it, it was toasted roast beef, with cheese, jalapeños, a thin lay of honey mustered and tomatoes. He was grateful to Sirius right now. "All right, but don't make me regret this." he whispered. He wanted to have Hermione back as a friend and he was starting to believe her any way.

"Want a sandwich?" Draco asked holding another one up.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled reaching for it as she watched Harry with his sandwich. "That looks good."

" Oh yes, it is." he watched Draco hand her a sandwich and decided that he had better claim the other one. "As long as the other roast beef is mine." Harry grinned and he tore into the sandwich.

Draco laughed. "Yes, love its yours." he promised making sure, he handed Hermione one of the ham sandwiches.

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he reached for his bottle of pumpkin juice and the bag of cherries.

"So, tell me about Christmas." Hermione encouraged as she started to eat her sandwich. She smiled as the fist bite the bread was warm and soft. The ham fell apart in her mouth and the melted cheese and honey mustered were the perfect touch. "Some one can cook." she commented.

"Sirius. We have house elves but sometime he makes lunch or dinner, he wanted to make sure that we had proper food for the journey back." He smiled softly. "He worries about me, wants to make sure I don't get sick on the sweets.

Draco smiled softly. "So where so we start..." he pondered for a moment before he launched into how their Christmas break had been and all that had happened.

Hermione listened to them and kept her peace, even though she really wanted to, epically when they told her about Lucius and Sirius. She nibbled on offered cherries and strawberries as she listened and by the time they were done, she was certain that there was more to Draco than outward appearances lead them all to believe. "I will talk to Ron, thank you for lunch and for talking to me." she smiled as they pulled on their robes and headed to the carriages.

TBC


	9. Dealing with a Snake

Harry groaned as he slowly sank into his seat for his first potions class since Christmas. The few days that they had been back were, as he had feared, people hated him and the fact that he was bonded with Draco. He looked down at his book, tried to ignore his stomach, and prayed that he could get through the class alive. To make things worse Draco had been called to the Headmasters office and was excused for the class. He was with out his class partner and protector. He knew Snape was going to be vicious. He opened his book and looked up to the black board to see what potion was on the agenda, there was none. He looked around at the other students confused, but before he could get Hermione's attention Severus walked into the room scowling.

"Well, let see just how much you have forgotten over the past weeks." He moved to the front passing by Harry and sneering at him. "Were is Draco?"

"He was called to the Headmasters office, sir." Harry said looking annoyed.

"Well this should be interesting to see just how much you really know, and how much is Draco." He turned back to the board and with a flourish of his wand the potion and list of ingredients appeared. He then handed out scrolls of instructions and ordered them to proceed.

Harry unrolled his scroll, two lines were written upon the parchment.

'Do you really think I will bless you with the instructions?'

The ink vanished and Harry cursed reaching for his book, not realizing that they weren't supposed to have their books.

"Cheating Potter?" Severus sneered. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, read the board!" He took the textbook as Harry's heart sank and the class groaned. He looked up and reread the board realizing that they couldn't have their books. He had to do this potion by memory.

"What's wrong Potter? Can't remember what to do? Oh I forgot you Potters only use one 'head' and it's clearly not the one with the scar!" he turned and walked away.

Slowly he stood his face flushed, he was completely embarrassed. He opened the cabinet door to get his potions supplies. He was sorely tempted to just walk out of class and take the zero he knew he was going to get. He gathered everything he needed as Hermione came up behind him.

"Ignore him Harry." she whispered. "He has no right to treat you like this..." she fumed.

"It's normal, he does this ever chance he can." Harry pointed out he looked up as a shadow loomed over them.

"Let's get moving, or do I need to dock some more points." Severus glared at him clearly agitated.

Harry quickly moved back to his seat, he started the fire under his cauldron and began preparing the ingredients and the potion as best as he could remember. He glanced around realizing that he was at least doing better then Neville. How 'Nev' managed to get into a NEWTS potion was beyond him, but thinking about it, he was good as long as Severus didn't scare him. He looked down at his potion and sighed.

Not one of the students noticed that their were four additions to the class, out of the way in the back noticing every move the potion master and Harry made.

Lucius, Sirius, Albus and one of the other school governors stood scowling, they were not pleased with how the class was progressing. They all took note that everyone was reading from their scrolls but Harry wasn't. They noticed the comments and the way the potions master was treating him.

Lucius nudged his college when Severus moved to check on Harry's potion. "He put something in the cauldron." he whispered. He was glad they had pulled Draco from the class for now they could see just what he was talking about. They had been afraid that if Draco had been there he might not have done anything.

Harry knew something was not right the potion should have been a light purple but it was black and starting to smoke.

Hermione noticed that something wasn't right and reacted before thinking she moved to yank Harry out of the cauldrons way just as Lucius and the others made themselves known and shielded the cauldron.

"Severus, we need to talk." Albus said coldly. Their was no twinkle in his eyes and he looked very upset.

Lucius and Sirius moved to Harry who was sitting on his stool looking defeated. "Harry?"

"I'm all right. I just screwed it up." He whispered.

Sirius placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "No son, you didn't Severus put something in it when your back was turned."

"Harry? Where is you scroll?" Lucius asked for the offered scroll and opened it to reveal the blank parchment. "Hermione may I see yours?"

Hermione moved to retrieve her instructions and handed them to Lucius looking perplexed. "It's has certain things missing but other than that..."

"Well Harry's has no instructions." He glared at the Head Master as everyone filed out at Albus' command, all but Harry and Hermione. "Harry was anything written in here? I saw you read it."

Harry didn't look at his father-in-law but softly told them what it had said before the words had faded. "I don't want to do this class anymore." he said clearly upset. "I'm tiered of being punished for what my Father has done. I have no control of the past. I can't change what he did. But I have to be punished for it?" he whispered looking up at Sirius tears in his emerald green eyes. "I can't do this anymore, it's not right!"

"No it's not right." Sirius agreed as Draco stepped into the room. He looked around and went straight for Harry to make sire that he was well before he put his two cents in.

"How could you be such an ass?" He demanded of Severus. "He is not his Father." He held a hand out for Harry, helping him to his feet before leading him out to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey.

Sirius glared at the Headmaster then at Severus. "I do not want him near my son, any longer." The coldness in his voice was tangible and his rage was clearly felt.

"I never wanted to teach his ignorant, arrogant, spoilt attention seeking brat and I never will!!" he snarled.

Lucius turned to the other board member. "Harry needs to test out of this class, under another instructor." he said firmly.

"I will see to it, and you Severus better pray that you don't lose you position here at the school"

* * *

Harry sat on the bed in the infirmary upset with himself more than anything. "I let him get to me..." he whispered leaning against him for comfort and love.

Draco held him close. "No love, thins is not your fault, Severus has overstepped himself and he has no right to treat you like this." he said again trying to get Harry to believe him.

Harry fell silent as Sirius and Madam Pomfrey entered to make sure that he was all right and that there was no ill side affects from his recent ordeal. "I don't want to go back. I feel like a baby but I can't take it anymore."

Sirius sat beside him and hugged him close. "You don't have too, you have the opportunity to test out under another instructor." he said softly trying to ease Harry's fears. "I wish you had told me sooner...."

Harry looked away from him knowing that he should have spoken up sooner. "I'm sorry, I was afraid that he would get worse."

"I know that's why I'm not going to preach to hard about it, but next time come to me. Promise?" Sirius brushed his hair back to get a good look at his face.

"I promise." Harry said softly as he was checked over and then released to go back to class.

* * *

Sirius looked at Lucius as the Governors entered onto the Head master's office looking grim face and all were silent.

Severus was standing beside the headmaster's desk clearly agitated since all of his classes for the day had been canceled and he was caught abusing Harry. He knew that he was in trouble for not only abusing Harry but he had lied to the Head Master on several accusations regarding the accusations of abuse to Harry and several other students.

Albus stood behind his ornate desk and gestured to seating for the Governors. "Please have a seat." he said looking at them all in turn. He was not pleased with Severus but he didn't want to lose his best Potions Master.

"I think Sirius can step out while we discuss this issue." One spoke up but Lucius cut him off stating very clearly that Harry was Sirius adopted son and had the right to be there.

It was clear that they were not pleased with this decision but allowed Sirius to stay to over hear what they were going to do and have a voice in what would happen.

* * *

Harry stretched out on his bed and sighed deeply waiting for Lucius and Sirius to come in and tell them what was going to happen. "Do you think they'll fire him?" he asked Draco as he passed a toasted roast beef sandwich to him.

"No, Dumbledore won't let them." he said softly, he was very upset with his 'Uncle' and just wasn't sure how to handle it. "All my life I trusted him, looked up to him and now I can't trust him. He tried to hurt my baby." he whispered looking anywhere but at Harry. "I'm sorry that I let you down."

Harry put the sandwich down on the plate and stood moving to him. "You did not let me down!" he stated firmly, he leaned down and kissed him. "You have never let me down."

* * *

Hermione moved into the dorm with one of Harry's special toasted roast beef sandwiches, courtesy of Draco and his house elf. She had admitted that Harry had good taste in food. She moved wearily towards the girl's dorm wondering where in the world Ron was, she hadn't seen him all day. She trudged up the stairs, moved to pour her book bag out onto her bed, and began on her homework hoping that Ron was all right. Hell, he was probably out on the Pitch with the team. She wondered ideally if he would sit and talk to her or if he would run off again.

* * *

Ron walked back from the pitch with Ginny completely lost in thought. He wanted to speak to Hermione to talk to her but he didn't know were to start. He sighed deeply realizing that Ginny was talking.

"...Then Head Master took Harry to the hospital wing and Professor Snape to his office. They even called the school Governors." She finished.

"Wait. What happened?" He asked freezing.

Ginny sighed, "Don't you listen? Severus tried to hurt Harry again." She repeated exasperated that her brother and Captain was off in his own thoughts and that she had to repeat herself.

Ron looked at her worried. "I have to go." he took off quickly worried for his friend and girlfriend.

* * *

Hermione looked up as the door opened, she smiled at Ron. "Hey." she said softy looking him over, he had been at the Pitch.

Ron moved over to her bed and sat beside her. "Are you all right?" He asked reaching for her.

"Yes, all of us are all right." She reassured pleased to see that he was worried. "Professor had to cancel all of his classes they are still debating on what to do." she said looking at him wondering if she could get him to talk. "Can I talk to you?"

Ron looked at her worried but sighed he knew he had to sit down and talk to her. "We do need to." he agreed, "Do you have any extra sandwiches?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled handing him a ham sandwich saving the last roast beef for herself.

* * *

Harry looked up from his transfiguration essay when the door opened and Sirius and Lucius entered the warm private dorm. He set his toasted roast beef aside and moved to stand to greet his Papa and father-in-law.

"Stay seated." Lucius smiled as Draco moved in from the loo. "They have decided on Severus."

Draco sat beside Harry looking at his father with curious gray eyes. "Please tell me he's fired."

"He is." Sirius said looking very pleased with himself, he had fought very hard to see that man gone.

Harry sighed softly "Well at least I can finish the school year in peace."

"And our children can go to school in peace." Draco said looking at his father.

"Yes, and I brought that up in the fight, needless to say Albus is upset but there is nothing he can do." Lucius smiled. "So, you two finish you work, this weekend we'll go shopping for your robes for the formal."

"Thank you father." Draco smiled as they all stood.

Sirius and Lucius hugged their boys before heading for home.

TBC

Authers note. the rest of the story is going to probably be pure fluff, lol.


	10. Can I collapse now?

Harry sighed as he tried on his fifth set of formal robes. "They don't fit." he called out getting depressed. He never like clothes shopping and now he hated it. Of course, being now five months along and all ready showing didn't help. It was early March and the seventh years were official done with schooling and were now looking forward to their Formal and Graduation. He stepped out of the dressing room and looked over at his Papa with a defeated look. "I give up."

Sirius smiled moving over to him. "We'll find something." He reassured as the Matron of the store moved up and took pity on poor Harry.

"Come here dear." she said with a soft smile. "How fare along?" she asked kindly helping him stand on the platform.

"Five months." Harry said looking at her wondering if he was going to survive the rest of the pregnancy.

She smiled. "And all ready has such a pretty belly; you'll grow weekly just about. The formal is next month right?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." he said watching as she took measurements. He whished Draco was there to help, but Lucius had dragged his son off saying that it was tradition to have fathers and sons shop together for the formal.

"I will add an expansion charm that way they won't be tight on you." She went to a rack, pulled several different formal robes before finding one of the deepest green velvet, and trimmed with gold. "Here go try this one."

Harry smiled and took the robes and vanished into another dressing room. "Are we going to meet Draco and Lucius for dinner?"

"Yes, we have a special place picked out." Sirius called back. "How is it going with Ron?" he asked knowing that they were speaking again but things were still a little rough between the friends.

"Better, but he still avoids Draco." Harry slowly stepped looking a little nervous.

Sirius smiled looking at his grown son, standing there looking so immaculate in the robes and the perfect belly he had. "You look wonderful. It's perfect." he smiled moving to take his son by his shoulders and turned him to face the mirror. "Look at yourself." he encouraged.

Harry looked at the mirror and straightened up. "I can't believe that it's almost over." he whispered. It was as if reality was hitting him and hard. He looked at himself and one hand rested on his belly. "Can we do this?" he whispered.

Sirius knew that he was scared. "Yes, Lucius and I will not let you fall." he promised.

"I'm glad that you and Lucius are doing so well." Harry smiled at his Papa. He had watched over the months as their love bloomed all over again and how Lucius did everything in his power to prove his love. It had pleased him that his Papa was finally happy.

Sirius blushed a little. "I feel as if all of my dreams have come true in five months. He has become the man I knew, and loved all over again."

"When is he going to pop the question?" Harry asked.

"I bet he'll do it soon." Sirius smiled as they picked out shoes and a few other things Harry needed.

* * *

Draco looked around the plush restaurant from there corner and fidgeted. "Where are they?" he muttered. He was getting worried Harry and Sirius were late and that was never good.

"Be easy I'm sure they'll be here any moment." Lucius said not sure, if he was reassuring his son or himself. He looked around wondering why they were late, and why hadn't they sent word?

Draco fell silent wanting Harry and Sirius to show up this wasn't like Harry. He all ways found a way to let him know if he was running late. He looked towards the door and to his relief saw what he was waiting for. "There they are."

Lucius stood to greet Sirius and Harry, clearly worried. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm sorry that we're late we had a little trouble with getting Harry fitted for his robes." Sirius said hugging Lucius as Draco pulled Harry close.

"It's all right, I'm sorry I worried you." Harry said softly.

Draco smiled softly running a hand through his hair. "

It's all right." he helped Harry to sit beside him as their parents found a seat across from them. "I was just a little worried." he admitted.

"We tried on just about every formal rode that shop had," Harry pouted, "I'm fat."

"No your not, your pregnant and very handsome." Draco objected, he took his hand and looked at him a little worried he did not like it when Harry talked bad about himself.

Harry smiled softly felling a little better. "Thanks love."

Sirius reached for Lucius' hand and smiled at his son's. "Why don't you two pick something for dinner?" He smiled as the waiter moved to the table to take at least the drink orders.

"Any thing you want, we are celebrating tonight." Lucius smiled proudly.

Draco looked at his father. "Really? What are we celebrating?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, chose then we will tell you." he said reaching for Sirius' hand.

Harry glanced trough the menu really craving a roast beef sandwich. He glanced down the list seeing if anything would spike his interest, he sighed.

"Harry what's wrong baby?" Draco asked as Sirius looked up.

"It's silly." Harry said trying to decide on something but finding nothing.

Draco could tell that something was wrong. "The baby wants one of those roast beef sandwiches." he smiled.

"Yes," Harry said softly looking at the menu. "This is silly."

"Why don't you try the roast beef, it has roasted potatoes, glazed carrots and a salad." Lucius spoke from behind his menu.

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He hoped that that would settle his craving. "Do you think they can put some jalapenos on the side?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." Draco smiled as the waiter returned to take their order but looked at Harry a little strange when he asked for a side of jalapenos.

The waiter nodded to them and quietly moved off to put the order in to the chefs, a little perplexed about the jalapenos.

"I love confusing the help." Draco smiled as he sipped his drink. "So tell us. What's going on?" he asked looking very hopeful.

"Well, it's in two parts. First is Sirius and I are going to be married." He smiled.

Harry squealed and hugged his Papa congratulating him. Then it hit him and he pulled back looking at Sirius with hopeful eyes. "Papa, are you two...you know?"

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, I am pregnant." he said proudly.

Draco looked at his Father. "Really?" he squeaked, his expression turned from shock, and then to pure happiness in a heartbeat. "We're going to be brothers?"

"Yes," Lucius chuckled at his son's face and moved to hug his boy. This was the perfect day, but in the back of his mind, he was worried for his son. He knew Severus wouldn't give up, he had promised to give that man anything to pay back the debt he owed him but he refused to listen and he was terrified to tell Draco what was really going on between him and the old potions master. He decided to put his fears in the back of his mind and celebrate with his family.

ONE MONTH LATER!!!

Harry looked himself over in the mirror and sighed. "Sirius I need a little help." he called out as he tried to straighten his formal robes. He was standing in his Papa guest bathroom at Hogwarts Draco was up in their bathroom with Lucius getting ready. All couples were supposed to meet at the hall entrance and then go in together, so they decided that they would get dressed in different rooms to keep everything a surprise.

Sirius entered and smiled at his son. "You look great." he smiled as he helped him straighten the back of the green velvet robes. "There, prefect." he smiled at him. "Are you ready to go dance and have a little fun tonight?" he asked seeing that there was a slight nervousness in his son.

"I'll try." Harry smiled softly as he brushed back and braided his long black hair. The longer hair made Harry to look more grown up and less like a teenager.

"What's wrong Harry? You promised that you would talk to me." Sirius whispered standing beside him.

"That's just it Papa, I don't know it's a gut feeling that something is wrong." he whispered looking in the mirror at him, his green eyes full of worry that he couldn't understand. "I don't like this feeling."

Sirius placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder his dark eyes full of concern. "Try not to worry about it, try to just have fun tonight."

Harry nodded and pulled him close. "Thank you Papa."

* * *

Draco smiled at his Father. "I'm fine, go I'll meet you down stairs." he promised.

Lucius chuckled as he left his son alone to finish getting ready for the formal.

Draco was sinning to himself happy and grateful for a night of peace. He paused looking around certain that he had heard something; he turned to the window and saw a beautiful tawny owl sitting on the ledge. "Well, who are you from?" he whispered moving to the ledge to retrieve the package and looked down at it reading the scrawl.

OPEN AFTER THE FORMAL! It read and he nodded and set it on the bed not brothering to open the card, he figured he would open that when he opened the package. "It must be from Harry." he smiled wondering why his love hadn't of just waited to give it to him. He hummed as he strode out of the door and down to the great hall as if joy had put wings on his back. He had moved quickly down the hall not really paying attention to anyone or anything, and that was when it happened. He heard someone calling his name, he turned and his world went dark.

Harry stood patiently waiting for Draco; he looked over at his Papa and father-in-law and smiled as everyone paired up.

"Harry? You need to get in line. Where's Draco?" McGonagall asked looking him over.

"I don't know." He whispered looking around waiting for his lover and husband. He felt the tears on his cheeks; he was starting to panic looking over at his parents.

"Stale the announcements; I'll go check on him." Lucius said moving over to them and then moving off when she nodded.

Sirius moved to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He probably just got staled, just hang on." He whispered as they slowly announced the couples.

"Something is wrong." Harry whispered softly feeling the tears fall form his eyes. "Something is wrong." he repeated looking around at the couples seeing Ron and Hermione looking at him worried.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked looking Harry over.

"No, Draco in not here." he whispered.

Ron was pissed, he knew this was going to happen; the little snake had taken off. He felt a hand on his hand squeezing it telling him to keep quiet.

Lucius moved back to them frowning. "I can't find him." he whispered.

Harry nearly collapsed hearing that Draco was no were to be found.

Sirius and Ron had caught him and eased him into a seat. "We'll find him." Sirius reassured feeling as if someone had punched him in the gut.

TBC


	11. NO!

**_WARNING ATTEMPTED RAPE_**

Draco woke his mind muddled, it was clear that he had been drugged but it must have been a short acting because he could clearly see the time and date by the clock on the wall. He moaned and tried to sit up noticing immediately that he was stripped and he was chained to the bed. He snarled a curse and was instantly sorry for his head started to pound. He laid back, took stock of himself, and realized that he was in pretty good shape beside his head. He paused listening he had heard voices.

"Well done, Pansy, thank you, now you get back to the school. You don't want to miss the formal." He knew that voice.

"Thank you sir." Pansy said clearly pleased with herself and there was the opening and closing of a door then silence.

Draco froze he knew that other voice but his mind was so fogged with the drug that he couldn't think. He looked around trying to figure out where he was or how to get out. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he hadn't noticed the door to his room open.

"Don't even think of escape, there is no way out unless I let you out."

Draco whipped his head around and was instantly sorry for the pain doubled and his eyes watered. He gasped and tried to get the pain to ebb. When his eyes cleared, the speaker was beside the bed wearing a sadistic smile. "Uncle?" he whispered fear gripping him. "Why?"

Severus smiled running a hand a long Draco's naked flesh. "You were supposed to be mine." he whispered. "Your father owed me, and I wanted you..." he let his hand roam lower.

Draco flinched. "Please, don't do this..." he whispered afraid of what Severus was going to do to him or Harry. "I'm bonded it can't be broken."

"Yes, it can with the death of a partner." Severus answered grinning as he wrapped a hand around Draco's shaft trying to coax a reaction.

Draco willed his body not to respond to him, as he begged him not to do what he was all ready doing. "I don't want this."

Severus moved his hand lower playing with the tight hole he found but not entering it yet. "You will, you will crave my touch, and my seed." he shifted just slightly so he could reach for a bottle on the side table. "You will bare my seed tonight, and that boy you call a husband will die." he answered as he poured the potion on to his hand and stroked Draco's shaft again this time he got the result that he wanted.

"How could you do this? I trusted you, I wanted to be just like you..." he whispered felling as if his world was shattering.

"You were all ways supposed to be mine..." Severus whispered his face just inches from his. "I am going to kiss you and you will kiss me back." He promised. He leaned down and kissed Draco deeply, hungrily.

Draco didn't want to kiss him back, he felt as if he was betraying Harry as he felt his body respond.

"Very nice." Severus smiled.

"You sent the package." Draco realized looking at him afraid and hoping that someone would take care of his Harry.

"Yes, and when Harry goes back to your rooms upset because you never showed, it will explode."

Draco froze with shock. "No, you'll kill my baby!"

"But you will carry my child, it will make up for the one you are about to lose." He reached for the bottle again; he spread it over his fingers and slowly prodded his tight entrance.

Draco tried to pull away, tried to move. "STOP! NO!" he cried feeling the tears on his face.

"Now, now relax, you know that will sting the first time, just relax."

* * *

Lucius knelt in front of Harry and took his hands trying to comfort his son. "I will find him. You and Sirius go in and dance and I will find Draco."

"I can't go in there." Harry whispered.

"Just try, I will go find Draco." Lucius padded his shoulder, kissed Sirius then went to his son's room where he had last seen him and hoped he could find him.

Harry reached for his Papa and looked at him worried. "I had that bad feeling." he whispered.

"You couldn't have stopped this, come on I will go in with you." He helped him to stand as Ron, Hermione stood beside them, and slowly they moved into the hall.

Lucius opened the door to his son's room and pulled his wand casting a few spells to determine if his son was taken out of the room by force, which came up empty handed. He looked around the room and spotted the letter and the package on the bed. Slowly he reached for the letter wondering who had sent it. As he opened the letter, he suddenly felt the all too familiar pull of a port key.

Lucius landed in the middle of a plush bedroom to see his son lying naked on the bed. He looked around the room and not seeing anyone, he moved to his son. "Draco?"

Draco opened his eyes and nearly cried in relief. "Father, it Severus."

"Has he hurt you?" Lucius asked checking him over and released the bonds that were holding him to the bed.

"Not bad, he wants me to bare his child; he says that I was supposed to be his." Draco whispered as he slowly sat up looking for his robes. He was feeling so exposed at the moment. "He touched me." he whispered as he reached for his robes. "I didn't like it."

Lucius looked at his son worried. "Did he rape you?"

"With his hand he went to go get something from his potions room." he whispered looking away from him not wanting his Father to see the shame in his eyes. "I couldn't stop him."

Lucius let his son get his robes on before he pulled him close. "He took advantage of you, he took you and strapped you to a bed, he is the coward, not you."

Draco let his Father hold him close before looking up at him. "What did he mean by I was supposed to be his?"

"I will explain what he means later, right now you need to get back to school Harry is frantic."

"Father the package on the bed will explode." He said looking worried, he knew that he would have to deal with his internal feelings later right now he needed to take care of his Harry. "How do we get back?"

"This." he held up the port key. "When we get back to the school I will then go to deal with Severus."

Draco was about to reach for the port key when he heard the door open. He turned to see Severus coming thought the door.

Lucius grabbed his son before Severus could realize that he was there and pulled him into the port key.

* * *

Harry was dancing with his Papa trying to act like all was well, but it wasn't working. He sniffled and one tear fell from his eyes. "Do you think they are all right?"

Sirius wiped the tear away and smiled softly at his son. "Don't worry, Lucius will find him." he promised. He glanced around at Hermione and Ron who were dancing next to them and smiled. "Why is Ron so uptight?"

"He thinks Draco has left me. That's why he doesn't like him. He has been afraid that he will just up and leave." Harry whispered.

Sirius shook his head. "He wouldn't do that. His father has preached to him about family duties and being true to his word and bond. He won't break his word on purpose." He said firmly believing that Draco was raised to be better than that.

Harry looked at his Papa and then gasps, mummers rang through the crowd, and turning to the source of commotion, he saw him standing at the door. Harry stared at his lover relived to see him standing there looking as if he had planned all of this.

Draco moved with purpose to Sirius and Harry. "May I cut in?" He whispered looking at his lover so upset and clearly wanting a moment with Harry.

Sirius saw the look in Draco eyes and handed Harry over to him and stood back to watch them dance knowing that something was wrong with Draco but didn't want to start anything in the middle of the Formal.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked noticing that his husband was tense. "Where were you?"

"I will be all right. We'll talk later, I promise." Draco smiled softly trying to put the worries in the back of his mind.

Harry cupped his cheek worried. "No matter what it is you can tell me." he said firmly. "I know you would never break your word on purpose."

Draco looked at him with a tear in his gray eyes. "I love you." He whispered leaning in to kiss him.

Sirius slipped out of the great hall and smiled seeing Lucius speaking to Dumbledore and the Minister. He moved over hoping to find out what had happened. He caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I will deal with this Lucius and be sure that Severus never harms your family again." The Minister nodded and calling for a few of the Aurors, he left.

"Lucius? What happened?" Sirius asked looking worried.

Lucius turned to his lover, pulled him into a quiet corner, and told him what had happened with his young son. "Severus did do a few things, but wasn't able to penetrate him with, himself, just his fingers." Lucius said softly looking at him. "He feels violated and I know he does. We will need to talk to him."

"Yes, we do. How are you?" Sirius asked worried for not only Draco but for Lucius as well, he didn't want to lose his baby.

"I'll be all right, it just hurts that this happened right under our nose." Lucius said leaning against Sirius for comfort and love, it was strange that the roles were so reversed. He wasn't used to being weak and needing emotional support that just wasn't him but right now, he needed his Sirius.

Sirius held him close and let him the moment of weakness that he needed. "We will get through this." He promised.

Harry held his Draco close feeling the tension and fear in him. He knew that they needed to speak now not later. He looked at the time, it was well past midnight. "Come love lets go to bed."

Draco looked at him and nodded a littler reluctantly, he didn't want Harry out of his arms. "Yes, we do need to talk." He whispered stoking Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled and led him out of the Hall and down to their own rooms. He smiled as Sirius and Lucius walked with them.

"Come on, lets go get some tea." Sirius smiled.

When they reached Harry and Draco's rooms Sirius called for tea and cookies, but Harry was a little more hungrier than that and asked for one of his sandwiches. He then turned to the loo to change.

Draco did the same and slowly sat by the fire as Harry came out and smiled at him. "Have a seat love."

Harry sat beside him and looked at him worried. "Please tell me?"

"I think I need to start." Lucius said softly looking at his son worried. "You are going to be upset with me son, and I am sorry but this is the story." He paused and then looking at his son told him that Severus had saved him from the wrath of the Dark Lord a few time to many, and soon Lucius was in debt to him. He sighed. "He wanted you; we contracted that he would be given you on your 18th birthday."

Draco looked at his Father shocked. "When were you going to tell me?"

"The day you came home and told me you were going to be a father. I let you date because I was convinced that I could get you out of what I had gotten you into." Lucius said softly. "Please don't be angry with me son."

"I don't want to be angry Father. I just want to understand why you would do that, but I can't."

Harry took his hands trying to offer comfort. "What happened?"

Draco looked at him the pain in his eyes was almost unbearable. "Severus took me from Hogwarts..." He whispered and slowly told Harry what had happened between him and the old potions master.

Harry listened and deep down he knew what was making his husband so upset and he knew he had to deal with that so not letting go of his hands he knelt and looked up at him. "You never broke your bond to me. You never said yes, he was going to hurt you, and I will never hold that against you." He reached up and brushed away the tear that fell.

Draco leaned into his hand and smiled. "I love you."

TBC


	12. Epilogue Finally whole

It had taken Harry months to convince Draco that all was well between them. He had taken it day by day and some days by the minute. The contract with Severus had been distoyed since Severus had broken the contract by touching Draco before his 18th birthday and was catered off to Azkaban were he currently sat. As for Pansy, her father got her off and was now in an arranged marriage thanks to her father .He smiled gazing down at his belly, he hated being this big it was against the laws of nature! Hell he was nine months along, his only comfort was that Lucius was four almost five months along and was just about the same size. The Healers just smiled and said that for some wizards it was normal, and that he was just caring extra water. He laughed remembering Lucius stating that this was the only pregnancy he was going to do and that was that! He looked around the study as the last of the furniture was moved into their new home. He was glad that they were out of school and now finally on their own.

"Sir?" One of the workers called to get his attention.

"Yes?" Harry smiled at him noticing that the young man couldn't have been that much older than he was.

"Just need you to sign here, please." He held out the paper for Harry to sign that everything had been delivered and nothing was damaged. "Thank you, you three did a great job." he said handing the paper back along with a generous tip for all three workers.

"Thank you!" He smiled. "Thank you so much sir!" He left quickly to pass it out to his mates.

Harry laughed as he wondered around his new home waiting for Draco to come home. He looked at the clock and moved into the kitchen to start dinner, seeing that he was going to be home in about forty minutes. He pulled out a handsome leather bound cookbook that had been one for the Malfoy family favorite cookbooks. He carefully turned the worn and thin pages looking for the perfect dinner and finally he smiled at one and began to prepare Draco's favorite, Chicken Cordon Blue. He pulled out the new pans and pulled out everything he needed from the icebox and then grabbed a basket and headed out into the lush gardens to get the makings for the salad. He whistled as he moved back into the house. He set everything on the counter and hummed as he cooked and set the table with black and gold plates.

Draco walked into the house and was greeted with the wonderful smells of roasted potatoes and Chicken Cordon Blue. He smiled yes his Harry knew how to treat him and he loved every minute of it. He moved quickly into the kitchen with a smile on his face only to find his Harry sitting at the breakfast table doubled over in pain. "Harry?" He moved to him worried.

Harry looked up through watery eyes. "I think the baby is coming." he whispered clearly hurting and a little upset.

Draco heard the upset in his voice and looked concerned. "Why are you upset?" he asked wiping away the tears.

"I've ruined dinner." he sniffled.

Draco laughed softly. "That is the least of my worries right now love." He picked him up and carried him up the stairs after calling for the house elf to deal with dinner and another to send for the Healer. He set him gently down on the bed and brushed away the tears on his cheeks. "Just hang on."

"I know. We need to call our Fathers." He whispered as another contraction hit and hard, causing him to cry out on pain.

Draco was too busy trying to comfort Harry that he didn't notice that his Father and Sirius had walked into the room until they had gotten to the bed and took Harry's other hand. "I was just about to call..."

"No problem, Dippy called us after she called the Healer." Lucius explained. "Just breathe..."

The floo at that moment activated and the family Healer stepped into the room looking worried for her pregnant patient.

It wasn't long before Draco had headed down the stairs to show off his new son to his Fathers, The Weasleys and Hermione.

"He's beautiful." Hermione cooed clearly thrilled to see the baby.

"His name is Lucas James PotterMalfoy." Draco announced.

The little baby had messy blond hair, round rosy cheeks, Harry's nose and to Draco's delight, he had the emerald green eyes just like Lilly. He was wide-awake and quietly taking in his new world.

"Let me see him." Lucius smiled taking that baby from him.

"Just think just a few more months." Molly smiled at him noticing that Lucius was a lot more relaxed and looked happier than she had ever known.

"I know and we can't wait." Lucius smiled holding his firstborn grandson with ease.

FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS LATER!!

Draco and Harry flooed through to the Manor hoping and praying that this wasn't a false alarm. The wanted to meet their new sibling so badly.

Harry was holding Lucas in his arms as they moved into the study where everyone was gathered. "Is this it?"

"Yes, he is in labor and doing very well." Molly smiled softly.

Draco knew there was something behind that smile, "I bet he has been using a few languages on one knows." he laughed.

"Oh, yes." Molly laughed richly as she moved to Harry. "How have you two been?"

"Been doing great, he sleeps through the night now." Harry smiled proudly handing his four and a half month old off to his surrogate grandmother.

Draco kissed Harry tenderly then moved off to see if he could lend a helping hand but was soon aware that he was best suited outside of the room, because he couldn't stop giggling at his father's language. He moved back to the parlor and smiled "He's doing well." he nodded moving to Harry.

Sirius was wondering what he had gotten himself into as he sat beside his husband and lover. He was wiping his brow with a cool cloth as the Healer assisted him to push. "You're doing really well." He whispered.

"I. am. going. to. hex. your. balls. off!" He snarled.

Sirius wondered if Harry was this bad when he delivered Lucas. He looked up at the Healer and she just smiled at him as if to tell him that this was normal.

* * *

Close to and hour later Sirius moved into the parlor smiling, things had settled with Lucius once the baby had been born and had begged for Sirius' forgiveness. Sirius had just kissed him and tolf him that it was all right. Now he was holding his daughter and coulsdn't wait to show her off. "It's a girl." He smiled moving in so the family could see the new baby. "Her name is Lilly Marie Malfoy." He announced.

Harry and Draco moved closer to the sleeping child. "She looks like you Papa." Harry smiled gazing at her. She had round cheeks and black hair that was perfectly straight, and to everyone's delight, she had those gray eyes.

As Draco gazed at his sister, he smiled. "Well father can't preach to me about spoiling them because he is going to be worse!" He said firmly as he took the baby from Sirius.

Sirius laughed watching them it had amazed him how far they had come over the past months. Just last year he would never had pictured himself sitting at the Manor holding not only his daughter but a beautiful grandson as well. He looked over at Remus and smiled at his old friend he knew that they still had a long way to go but he also knew that they would get through ever hurdle together.

Finish Please review, I know it's short sorry!


End file.
